


A Friendly Game of Shogi

by Archeste



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archeste/pseuds/Archeste
Summary: Just a little game of Shogi, spend a bit of time with her boyfriend, maybe dig a few answers to outstanding questions out of him while she's at it. SIMPLE.Why can things never be simple around Ren?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Togo Hifumi, Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 122





	1. A Friendly Game of Shogi

The armies faced each other across the battlefield, ranks straight, pennants waving in the autumn breeze. Awaiting only the signal from their generals to begin their battle. Watching for the waving of the fan to unleash….

“So what did we decide the winner gets?”

Hifumi Togo sighed, and fixed her smirking opponent with a frown.

“WE decided nothing, YOU kept making suggestions that I found wholly inappropriate.”

And their battle begins with mind games, as it usually did. Sometimes a contest can be won far before the first pawn moves, but she was familiar enough with Ren’s tactics that he hadn’t managed that yet. As often as she had played against him, he always seemed to bring something new to the battle. Typically it was something embarrassing, or a new way to go down in flames. But still… He was nothing if not inventive.

“Oh, please. My suggestions were, at worst, mildly inappropriate. Except for the one about the sweater with the cut-out in the chest… That was pretty inappropriate. Even if you would have looked incredible in it. Still…”

It added a different spin on your tactics when the opponent might literally be imagining you naked… Or at least wearing so little clothing it was just as bad… And probably was from THAT smirk…

“‘In the chest’ he says… It was all cut-out! It had just about enough material for a washcloth, Amamiya! It didn’t deserve to be called a sweater!”

“It would certainly have kept me warm.”

“You wear it then!”

“Why Togo-san! I thought that was inappropriate! What would your mother say?”

The park was beautiful this time of year, leaves of scarlet and gold waving in the warm sunlight and cool breeze. Small tables scattered around the paths, several of which could afford a little quiet privacy for a game with an opponent who, while dearly loved, apparently had no idea of how to moderate his affectionate behaviour in public…

“Hush you! Don’t bring her into it, she already thinks I’m dating a playboy. Besides this is not an appropriate topic for discussion right now. We are in public, and you, sir, always take things further than you should.”

The weather had been mild this autumn, and their games of shogi had not yet been forced to move inside. Which was both a blessing and a curse. There was typically more people in the park, hence more chance a teasing comment from her opponent would draw a stare from an onlooker. But the fresh air and scenery was gorgeous and a cool breeze could give her an excuse to walk a little closer than really necessary when the game was done.

On the other hand, while the Church environment was less stimulating, attention was less likely due to the lower number of visitors. But if they did draw it… Well… There was consequences…

“Further than I should, or further than I should IN PUBLIC?”

Ren had a look in his eye that always promised mischief.

“Ren…”

Her invitation to play in the church was still open. For now. Although her friend, the priest, had taken to leaving passages about the importance of marriage and chastity around and coughed loudly when Ren leaned in a little too close.

Ren had found it all very amusing, damn him.

“There is a very important difference there, I just want clarification.”

“STOP THAT!”

Until last week.

She’d arrived earlier than usual to their game, and had seen the priest pull him aside for a serious talk about his intentions towards her. She was going to intervene, but Ren had gestured to her to keep out of it, even though she was sure he couldn’t have seen her enter.

His eyes were so serious…

She had no idea what had passed between them that day, but the priest had apparently got his cough seen to and there was far less judgemental passages left around… but now there were brochures about booking the church for weddings, and the occasional ones on the joys of family.

“I plead provocation! You are deliberately being attractive to thrown me off the game.”

“I..!”

“See! That blush must be against the rules somewhere.”

It made her almost too nervous to return, Just in case she found out exactly what Ren had said. Her imagination was providing a few too many options as it was, and most of those made her have to sit down and cool off.

So the park it was for now, joggers be damned.

“Ahem…As I said. HIGHLY Inappropriate. Focus on the game, Amamiya. You should need no other reward than victory.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. He always seemed to bring out her childish side.

The first piece is moved, ready to intercept the enemy’s forces, only somewhat worried by the fact their Queen was blushing like a tomato.

“I get my reward, win or lose, I spend time with you. I was just offering you an incentive to win.”

She rolled her eyes.

“How many games have we played, Ren?”

“By now? Hundreds.”

“And how many times have you won?”

“Four!”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Two. You aren’t allowed to attack the opponent.”

“Three, kissing you doesn’t count as attacking. I will concede the tickling only because you knocked over the board.”

“Two. It does if you do it to distract me.”

“You should count it as training.” He considered the board and moved a pawn forward.

”In case another opponent kisses me?”

“Well, in case I do. You’re under constant threat.”

“Something I am very well aware of by now.”

“Do you want more practice with it?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She sighed.

“Why are you still trying to distract me?”

“Because it works? Guess how many pieces I got to move while you were blushing?”

A quick glance at the board confirmed her suspicions.

“None. You are scoundrel, but not a cheat.”

“You looked! You don’t trust me after all!”

Her partner was clearly in a playful mood today… that boded ill for her peace of mind.

“I had to look because of last week! I still don’t understand how you did that.”

“I swapped them when we were packing up. Easy as one, two, three.”

She sighed, again. It was DEFINITELY going to be one of those games.

“If a certain Joker has had enough of laughing at my name, can we return to the game?”

“I wasn’t laughing at it! I happen to love your name. I’d use it more often but someone keeps getting embarrassed and dropping things.”

“YOU WHISPERED IT IN MY EAR! I didn’t even know you were there! Is that why you did that? Payback because I spilt coffee on you?”

“NO! I wanted to give you something special!”

She fixed him with a long glare. Makoto had been giving her tips, but she wasn’t anywhere near her level. She hadn’t managed to make someone run away yet… or get Ren to stop doing, well, anything…

“Do you understand what would have happened if I went into a formal match with all my pieces engraved with MAGICAL HIFUMI POWER?!”

“Well that blush would be pretty high on the list of guesses.”

“I would have been disqualified for non-standard equipment, you idiot.”

“It was just on the edges!”

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER.”

A pawn is moved into a poor positon by a distracted queen, and is taken. Shaking its head at her folly.

“I made those myself…”

“WHY?!”

He had the GALL to look disappointed!

“I wanted you to think of me when you used them.”

As if she wouldn’t have already! She thought of him quite too much as it was… It was mortifying how little of the day passed before he popped into her head. Usually saying something that made her blush.

She’d bite off her tongue before she told HIM that though. He was far too cocky already.

“So you decided to embarrass me in public? Smooth, that would really leave a good impression.”

She took a pawn.

“I’m afraid I was distracted by thoughts of you blushing. Not my best thought out plan.”

“Honestly! I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes.”

He leant over the board conspiratorially.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I think it’s because you’re in love with me.”

“You are really pushing your luck today, Ren.”

He winked. Then grinned.

“What did you do with the pieces?”

“Hmm…” She pretended not to have heard and stared at the board.

“Hi-Fu-Mi?”

Ren fixed her with a raised eyebrow, while she did her best impression of a strawberry.

“They’re on my dresser, OK! With that doll you won me. You did an excellent job with the engraving and it seemed a shame to…STOP SMIRKING!”

Their Battle continues, the queen fighting back from her earlier missteps, the tricksters forces being pushed further and further back into…

“I think you’d make a wonderful magical girl. You certainly have the legs for a miniskirt.”

She didn’t raise her eyes from the board and moved a rook.

“Is this what we’re doing today? You should have told me, we could have played at Leblanc and Sojiro-san could have dealt with the foolishness. At least he can reign you in!”

“All I know is if all your clothes suddenly disappeared and you magically assembled an outfit out of rainbows I’d be very distracted.”

“You are incorrigible!”

“And you’re still smiling… Oh! We could make that the reward! I’m sure there must be some magical girl outfits readily available. I can lend you a talking cat if you want, he could do with the exercise.”

“He doesn’t count. It’s you talking for him.”

“I have to translate, besides, he’s better behind a censor. Trust me.”

“He can’t be MORE inappropriate than his owner!”

“He taught me everything I know, just ask him… and you know he prefers ‘Partner’.”

“It will be a cold day in hell before I cosplay, Amamiya. Shut up. Do you even want to play this game?”

“Of course I do. It’s your move, My Star.”

She moves her lance to an attacking position, but doesn’t lift her finger from it. Eyes fixed on the board.

As good a time as any to ask this. Not like she was focused on the game today anyway…

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you call me that?”

“Did you want me to stop?”

If she hadn’t know him so well the teasing lilt would have covered the moment’s vulnerability in that question. She dropped her eyes back to the board, but couldn’t hide the soft smile on her face.

“Never. I just wondered... I thought you were making fun of me at first. Because of my time as an idol.”

“Really?” He seems surprised.

“Like you never make fun of me! You threw me for a while there, I wasn’t used to people who didn’t just want me for what I could do for them.”

“I’m can think of…”

“Amamiya, this is not the moment for dirty jokes.”

He gives a sigh, deeper than she’s heard from him for a long time.

“I guess not. Ok then, Your Majesty, story time. A lot of what got me through that year was the people I met. You have no idea how badly things could have gone if I didn’t have you guys.”

“Worse than what happened?”

His eyes are far away. Wherever it is, he’s not happy to be there.

“Much. Let’s leave it at that. Anyway, so many new people to meet, and so many people needing help, I needed to keep track. Tarot cards was as easy a method to tag my important contacts with as anything.”

He’s not LYING….but…

Worse than that Interrogation? She shivered.

Maybe she should have braved the church, that breeze was far too cold.

“You’re not telling me the whole truth there.”

“It’s close enough, believe me. Anything I leave out is better forgotten.”

She gives him an appraising look, then lifts her finger from the piece.

“You’re lucky I trust you.”

“Very.”

And the warmth in his tone makes her glad she’s sitting down, since she’s not entirely sure her knees would have held her up.

“So that explains the cards, so why was I the Star?”

“Well… it can be read as inspiration, happiness or hope for the future.” He moved a knight and smiled at her.

The queens’ forces are not having the best day. She’s been quite distracted. Another piece falls.

“There’s that blush again, Hifumi. I was starting to miss it.”

She moved a rook to take the knight, then smiled, resting her chin on her hands.

“Ren…?”

“Yes?”

“Who was the Lovers?”

A gust of wind blew past as Ren moved a general.

“You know there is more than one reading for…”

“Answer the question, Amamiya.”

“Ann.”

She raised an eyebrow. The smile had an edge on it now.

“If it helps I’m the Fool?”

“That does not surprise me in the slightest.”

She is still the better general, even if somewhat distracted. Her forces rally to a new plan, watching for feints from her mercurial opponent to test her defences.

“What did you think of the blend?”

He had brought her coffee again, something she’d regarded as a necessary evil, more than a gourmet food before he’d come into her life. She’d since begun developing a serious caffeine addiction, not that the part time barista that provided her the evil drink had anything to do with her regular visits to Leblanc, of course.

She could help but feel her pawns were SNICKERING at her! Perhaps her visualisations were getting out of hand…

“It was oddly Nutty, I liked the aftertaste though.”

“Hmm, little less Narino maybe? But the SHB seems about right” He tapped a quick note into his phone and pocketed it.

“You promised. You’re never putting in that elephant coffee, right?”

“I promise. Not only can I not afford it, the thought makes me a little queasy.”

“Good.”

“Just be careful if Haru invites you out, she can both afford it… and she has an odd sense of humour.”

He realises the mistake in that joke a moment after he makes it and in the long silence that follows.

“Hey…?”

“We both know that’s not going to happen, Ren.”

And her army throws up their hands, losing any hope of getting her to focus on this game now this topic has come up.

* * *

Her formal introduction to the Phantom thieves, so much as the word could apply to them, had come late.

Only after their enforced year apart was done, and Ren returned to Tokyo was she introduced to most of them in person. Oh, she had names, and a good idea of personalities, but Ren seemed determined to monopolise her time in their last month together and, well, she wasn't against that... They had a lot of lost time to make up for…

Once he’d returned to Tokyo, she'd often meet up with him in Leblanc, where Sojiro had pressed him into service at nearly every available opportunity. Sakura-san had said it was because of all the crap he'd put them through in the past years. But having a skilled Barista with Ren's natural charms on staff had seemingly increased the foot traffic to the cafe by quite an amount.

A large number of them school girls and female office workers.

She was only visiting him there because she had to, Not to keep an eye on him...

Sojiro clearly didn’t believe that either, from the smile he gave her whenever she entered.

Which finally led to her meeting face to face with Japan's most wanted...

They were NOT as she expected.

Makoto of course, she knew. They still played Shogi occasionally, when Makoto had dug herself out from under the mountains of texts the university had pushed on her. It was good to have an opponent who relied less of flair, leaps of faith and innuendo to play against. Plus she was always considerate of when a little time alone was needed, being one of few people on the planet capable of goading the collective phantom thieves to any sort of movement.

Ann had proved to be a ball of energy, determined to use their relationship as some kind of spectator sport. Often pushing for details and information which she later used to extort sweets from Ren. Ren had told Hifumi how protective she was of her friends, and of her fiery temper, but she'd spent all of a minute after being introduced staring her down before declaring them "Adorable" and offering to take her out for crepes with Shiho. The girl did make her a touch self-conscious, though, since she had a habit of watching her and Ren when they were together with big sparkling eyes and massive goofy grin, typically until Makoto dragged her off, protesting.

Yusuke was...still Yusuke? Same as he had been in high school, regarding everything with disinterest unless he was inclined to capture it in his art. The first time she'd entered Leblanc while he was there he'd leapt to his feet and declared that he must draw her immediately, before being cuffed over the head by Makoto and Ann almost simultaneously. After he woke back up he'd calmed down somewhat.

After that he had been subdued, and casting furtive glances to Ren whenever they spoke. It was bizarre...until Makoto had explained that Ren was not happy that he might have scared her, and certain threats had been made to ensure his behaviour, some of them involved withholding curry, at least one involved using a paintbrush in a manner it was not designed for.

It did explain why he had a tendency to make a quick exit when Ren caught him sketching her, though.

Next was Ryuji, Ren's best friend, and first ally... Who seemed to have been born without a filter between his brain and his mouth. It was rare he went five minutes of conversation without causing SOMEONE, thief, guest or owner himself to insist he quiet down, or promise some kind of harm if he didn't.

And these were his friends!

Not like she didn't understand it. Since his response to meeting her was an extended "DAAAAAAAMN" while looking her up and down with a big grin on his face. Followed by him turning to Ren and complain about his betrayal and that he'd now have no chance "Hunting for babes” since that left him with just Mishima for help. She'd excused herself, embarrassed, heading to the bathroom which apparently let Makoto and Ann explain using short words and percussion why his luck probably wasn’t just Mishima’s fault and that he needed to be more tactful.

She got a strong feeling it wasn’t the girl’s efforts, but the look in Ren’s eye that had finally calmed him down, though.

He was honest, loyal and friendly, and she spent at least half the time he was talking wanting to hit him over the head with a spoon.

Given how often someone did just that, it seemed to be a common response.

Then there was Morgana…The sentient cat…thing… she was still coming to terms with him.

After playing one surreal game of shogi with him she’d accepted that he could clearly talk to Ren SOMEHOW and was far more intelligent than he had any right to be…

Also he was astonishingly BAD at shogi since half his moves were prefixed by an argument with Ren over why the piece couldn’t move that way.

It did explain why Ren used to look so grumpy, and Morgana so smug, when she’d hugged him and rubbed his ears during a few of their shogi matches during their tenure as thieves, though.

Also why Ren had stopped bringing him along after a certain point it their relationship.

As for the others… Things had gone less well.

Futaba mostly hid and avoided her, apparently not very happy about her addition to their company. But she caused no major problems when she visited, other than worrying background noises of growling and getting in Makoto’s way by hiding behind her.

But Haru… on the other hand...

* * *

“She… Doesn’t like me very much.”

“Hifumi…” The warmth of his hand on hers lifts flagging spirits.

“I know.”

“She’s a good person, really, besides… It’s not you she doesn’t like.”

Yes. She’d noticed what the problem was VERY quickly.

“It’s the fact I’m YOUR girlfriend.”

Haru had some kind of lingering designs on a position that was VERY MUCH filled.

“She’ll come around, give her time.”

“So she can sharpen an axe?”

There had been a slight flicker of fear in Ren’s eye at that comment. She wondered why.

“Stop that, Star. They’re all big boys and girls now. They’ll get used to it. Ryuji was pretty grumpy and he got over it fast.”

“Mr Sakamoto was just annoyed he would have to…er…’Chase Hotties’ was it? With just Mishima-san for company given his ‘lack of game’, whatever that means. I told him to take Yusuke along if he was so worried and he gave me a very odd look.”

“hmm….” Ren had a look on his face she’d grown to recognise.

“This is one of THOSE stories, isn’t it? I don’t think I can take another of those right now… Anyway. Ryuji is one thing, Okumura-san is a whole different story.”

A different story with a very different soundtrack…That string piece from Psycho seemed oddly appropriate…

Haru had been…icy… Cold didn’t do it justice. She’d been working behind the counter when they’d first met, all warm sunshine and smiles, right up until Makoto had introduced her as Ren’s girlfriend.

Then the girl had frozen solid.

From that moment on, every interaction with her had been cold, precise and as short as possible. She’d presented her coffee with a saccharine smile that went nowhere near her eyes and returned behind the counter to chop vegetables for the curry VERY loudly. With something that sounded far heavier than a kitchen knife…

She’d looked to Makoto in surprise, only to find on her face a look she’d normally associate with someone finding a live snake in their bag and had fought down the urge to pour that coffee into a pot plant in case it had been poisoned.

It hadn’t grown much better over time. She could almost feel the air freezing if she walked into the room while the girl was present, and she’d seen Haru pause on the doorstep of Leblanc and take a deep breath on more than one occasion if she’d caught sight of her through the window.

The others seemed confused by the cold shoulder she was getting. She’d heard Ryuji ask Haru what “Eff” was going on as she left one day. She hadn’t stuck around for the answer, but she’d noticed Ryuji sitting as far from Haru as possible on the next few visits.

“Haru had a really bad time that year, with her father’s death and everything that followed it… I helped her through it, she got a little too attached to me in the process. I already feel bad enough about that as it is. I can’t help feeling I led her on.”

_You probably did, Amamiya! You flirt with EVERYONE, and you don’t even realise you’re doing it!_

He’d flirted with his TEACHER when she’d met him outside his school one day! The teacher had responded by blushing and hitting him over the head with a clipboard. She’d prodded him about it afterwards and he blamed Makoto for having to work on his charm stat to help her friend. Whatever that meant, Ren could be annoyingly cryptic sometimes.

She couldn’t be upset with him for it, any more than she could be upset with him for breathing. He never seemed to intend it. It was just built into him now.

Birds sang, grass grew, and Ren would unconsciously charm anything in a skirt, and quite a few in trousers, for that matter.

“Between her and Futaba I’m somewhat nervous to visit Leblanc now.”

“What did Futaba do this time?”

She hadn’t meant to say that… He’d thrown her way to far off balance with his teasing today.

Too late. Guess this conversation was happening as well.

“Well…she offered to erase all my old photoshoots off the internet for me.”

“Even the one…”

“…with the bear, yes. Can you please stop mentioning that? It’s Embarrassing.”

Ren was far too fond of THAT piece of her history.

“Not a chance, it’s my phone background.”

“Ren…”

“I’d give anything to be that bear…”

“REN! Focus.”

“Sorry, anyway, that’s her trying to be helpful. Even If it would erase one of Mankind finest masterpieces.”

“That wasn’t the problem, it was all the sidelong comments about how CAREFUL she needs to be when she does it so she doesn’t just wipe me out of existence. She kept trying to do that thing you do with your glasses. She’s not very good at it.”

Futaba Sakura was a strange combination of jealous little sister, ace hacker and tactical nuclear weapon. It was odd feeling, watching a WMD struggle with anxiety.

“Ah…”

“And there’s the fact she keeps hiding behind Makoto when I come into the room.”

“She does that to everyone.”

“And she growls at me when I speak to her.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t Morgana? He makes funny noises when you give him too much curry.”

“It wasn’t, I keep an eye on him since that time he looked up my skirt. I don’t fully trust him down there.”

“He doesn’t really have a choice. He’s short.”

“It’s more the thought of it. I’m unhappy with the idea of a sentient cat making comments on my lingerie choices.”

“I’ll admit he could have been more subtle. But him yelling “So lacy!” had me intrigued.”

“It also intrigued Ryuji, I can do without HIS comments… And for that matter you can keep your thoughts to yourself as well.”

“If you ever decide you do want them...”

“Remind me again why I’m dating you?”

“I wonder that myself sometimes.”

He moved a pawn to an unwise positon, but she was too distracted by the blush to capitalise on it.

“That isn’t all Futaba did that was bothering you though, is it?”

He’s being deliberately offhand but she knows that tone of voice. He won’t let this one go without answer. Ren was too perceptive sometimes.

She hadn’t wanted to raise this directly. He was very fond of Futaba.

“No. She… called me Star the other day.”

Something only Ren ever called her and only when they were alone.

Which meant either he’d told Futaba… or…

With a face like a thundercloud he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, then whistled sharply into the microphone.

“Futaba! I told you to stop listening to this! We need to talk.”

She didn’t know it was possible for a text tone to sound sullen. It apparently was.

“Well it wouldn’t have hurt if you weren’t LISTENING. I don’t need protection from Hifumi! I’ve known her longer than you!”

There was another sullen burble.

“Stow it, Futaba. She doesn’t need protection from me either! You didn’t complain when her tactics pulled us out of trouble in…”

Now an angry buzz.

“For that I’m telling Yusuke you want your Featherman display updated. I bet he has all sorts of new poses he wants to try.”

A number of agitated pings.

“Keep going, Maybe I’ll get Ann to give you pigtails for school as well! With your hair she’d have to use so much hairspray it wouldn’t come out for DAYS! I know people at Shujin, Oracle, I can get a picture on the front page of the newspaper if I need to.”

A startled beep.

“You sleep like you’re dead, you little gremlin, I’m sure we could get it done without you waking up. Hifumi has been helping since before I met you, same as Iwai and the Doctor. We stick together.”

A sullen apologetic bleep.

He stared grumpily at the phone for few seconds.

“She wants to talk to you.”

He held the handset out to her, she took it with some trepidation.

“I’m going to go stretch my legs. Play Nice Oracle.” He set off along the path.

**ORACLE: Fuck off Joker! I already have Sojiro, don’t need another dad.**

**ORACLE: … Is he gone?**

**ORACLE: …**

**ORACLE: I don’t hate you.**

**ORACLE: But he’s a trouble maker and he needs someone who can watch his back.**

**ORACLE: And I’m not sure if I trust you to do that.**

**ORACLE: …**

**ORACLE: Don’t take that the wrong way, I don’t really trust Ryuji to do that most days.**

**ORACLE: …**

**ORACLE: But REN trusts you.**

**ORACLE: Try and make sure he doesn’t get in over his head.**

“I’ll do my best.”

**ORACLE: He’s going to do it anyway. He does that. Call for backup if there’s a problem.**

“I will.”

**ORACLE: Don’t go in after him. You’ll just distract him.**

“I can’t promise that.” _Not now Hifumi._

**ORACLE: And what do you plan to do? Chess at them?**

“Whatever I have to.” _Keep it calm._

**ORACLE: I’m sure you’ll be a lot of help.**

“I thought he was dead for THREE DAYS Futaba! I’m never letting him go into something like that alone AGAIN!”

_Breath. Togo. Ren isn’t dead. He isn’t hurt. He’s fine. He brings you coffee. He makes off colour jokes and teases you. He won._

**ORACLE: He wasn’t alone. We were with him!**

“In the interrogation room?”

_And sometimes he still has the nightmares._

**ORACLE: …**

“What about Christmas? He did that to protect US.”

**ORACLE: …**

“He NEVER does that again. Futaba. NEVER!”

_And sometimes so did she._

**ORACLE: …**

**ORACLE: Agreed.**

**ORACLE: …**

**ORACLE: He has like a hundred photos of the two of you on this phone. You know.**

**ORACLE: He’s always smiling when he’s with you.**

**ORACLE: …**

**ORACLE: You can stick around. For now.**

“Just try and stop me.”

**ORACLE: … I’m still going to listen to his phone, so you behave.**

“Futaba…”

**ORACLE: You can’t stop me anyway. Give up and I’ll tell you a secret.**

Futaba had a point… That didn’t make her feel any better about it, she stifled a groan.

**ORACLE: Ah, there’s the sound of defeat!**

**ORACLE: I kinda think you’ve earned this anyway.**

**ORACLE: Haru doesn’t hate you either. She had a thing for Joker, but she knew he had you. First time she met you it finally hit her she couldn’t win.**

She almost dropped the phone.

**ORACLE: She’s pretty embarrassed about how she acted. She keeps writing you apologies she doesn’t send.**

“How do you know that?”

**ORACLE: I read her mail.**

“FUTABA!”

**ORACLE: I read everyone’s mail, she’s not special or anything.**

**ORACLE: Try and talk to her alone. Saturday morning in Leblanc is your best shot. But still be ready to run if she goes for an axe.**

“She actually has an…”

**ORACLE: She has several! Iwai refuses to get her a real grenade launcher, though. So if you can get clear of swing range you’re probably safe. Maybe. I’ve seen her toss them before.**

**ORACLE: And if she invites you to the Wilton for coffee find an excuse PRONTO.**

“Elephant?”

**ORACLE: Elephant. I still feel sick.**

“Oh dear.”

On one hand, she had a chance to improve things. That was more than she’d ever hoped for... On the other hand this sounded like the plot of a slasher movie…

**ORACLE: If Noir gives you shit tell her I know her internet history.**

“Is that going to scare her?”

**ORACLE: It scares the hell out of me!**

She caught sight of Ren coming back from his walk with a questioning eyebrow raised.

**ORACLE: Ren’s right. This bear picture is adorable. Why did you let them put you in a frilly dress? Not your usual style. It’s usually more elegant and formal.**

“My mother was choosing my outfits and I didn’t have a say in the matter.”

**ORACLE: I guessed that, you look super grumpy. I think that’s why he likes it, you know? It’s you in the picture, not just some fake smile. Plus he can see your butt!**

"Thank you Futaba, Ren's already informed me of that... several times..."

**ORACLE: Awww, she's embarrased... Almost as bad as last time you played Shogi with Ren in the church. Wonder why that was?**

"I don't know what you're implying." This talk was going sideways fast.

**ORACLE: Don't play dumb. I have a recording of Ren's little talk with the priest. You're going to have to come up with a REAL good bribe to get access to that though. This is PRIME blackmail material here.**

"FUTABA!"

**ORACLE: Think quick, this would keep Ann in crepes for MONTHS, I already have a market.**

“All sorted out, you two?" Ren made the mistake of speaking before he could see the screen.

**ORACLE: L8tr, erasing the log! Call me when you have an offer!**

She watched as the messages disappeared then sighed and handed the phone back to him as he slid into his seat.

"You Ok, Star? You're a bit red."

“She pushed a few of my buttons…Are you sure you two aren’t related?”

“Only by coffee dad, if that counts. What did she want?”

“Girl talk, Ren, keep clear. I think we came to an understanding… Also, you have HOW many pictures of me on your phone?”

“Not enough.”

Ren dropped the phone back into his pocket and grinned.

She finished her coffee with a sigh.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to cause trouble with your friends.”

“YOU didn’t. I had trouble come using you as an excuse. It doesn’t matter what our local crazies think, anyway. I have a girlfriend, and I’m not looking for a trade in. I am happy with the current model. Anyone has a problem with that and I’m going to have…words…with them.” There was an edge on his voice she hadn’t heard in a long while.

The autumn breeze had grown particularly cold. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck.

“Ren…”

“I can be very persuasive.”

“Ren!”

“And if that doesn’t work I’m going to beat the shit out of them.”

“Will that help?”

“I’m willing to try it and see.”

A cloud passed across the sun, casting a sudden shadow, Leaving Ren’s glasses opaque white circles obscuring his eyes.

“Ren, you’re doing that thing with your glasses again. I told you, I refuse to date an anime villain.”

“You take all the fun out of this sometimes, Star. Fine.”

He took off the glasses and cleaned them, looking at her with a crooked smile.

She frowned at him in response.

“Do you have any more girls chasing you around I should know about? Anyone from back home? Any crazy childhood friends? It seems any time you introduce me to a someone I get a new itch between my shoulder blades. I swear that doctor was making some very odd comments… and that reporter was giving me a funny look. ”

“Oh, Tae’s always like that. And Ohya… she has trouble focusing sometimes. She’s usually drunk.”

“She was taking notes.”

“That she probably couldn’t read the next day. Besides, we have an understanding, plus I have dirt on her.” He winked.

“I’m not sure that would work. She has enough dirt on you for a garden.”

“You wound me, your majesty.”

He reached down and moved a pawn.

The soldiers on the battlefield jolted awake at the resumption of the game and tried to pretend they were paying attention.

“Stop that. You know what I mean. How did you manage to make it a year without getting caught? Everyone seemed to know what you were doing.”

“Technically I didn’t, it was only 8 months.”

“Ren…”

“And it was probably more like… three? Before they knew who we were.”

“I’m amazed you survived!”

“Hey! We still won! They underestimated us! I’m a good thief… Guess I’m just a bad liar.”

She shifted a lance to threaten his general.

“There is worse things to be, I suppose…”

It made it easy to spot when he was joking at least. That was the problem. She got to spend most of their time together a hot mess knowing he was serious.

“Says the good liar.”

“It’s called tactics, Amamiya. Turns out you can do something other than shout ‘Jump them!’ when confronted with a problem. You should try it sometime.”

“Such a pity it doesn’t extend to blushing though, isn’t it?”

She paused, her finger on a piece.

“Is that why you do it?’

“Do what, your majesty?’

“Ren! Are you trying to make me blush because you don’t trust what I say otherwise?”

She snapped her head up from the board to glare at him, only to find his smirking face less than a centimetre from her own, far closer than it had any right to be in public. She shrank down in her chair with an undignified squeak.

“No, I make you blush because it’s adorable. Because it makes your eyes light up and you get this little smile that you can’t hide, even though you try REALLY hard.”

He brushed her lips with his thumb. She did her best not to melt into a puddle.

“Stop! You’re too close!” She stuttered, the sun suddenly far too warm.

He didn’t back off, but reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Because it makes the tips of your ears bright pink, and if I’m close enough you bury your face in my shoulder to hide it and hold onto my arm like you never want to let go.”

“REN! We’re in public.” She was fairly sure there was steam coming off her head.

He leaned in a little closer to whisper in her ear. She braced herself.

“Because you’re my beautiful girlfriend and I love you. Also because it’s the only way I ever get a chance to win at these games.”

It took a second or two for the last of his words to penetrate the fireworks in her head.

“What?”

“Checkmate, My Star.”

“WHAT!?”

She looked down at the board as he lifted his finger from the lance he moved while she was focused on….other things.

Her king is surrounded and the thief has again taken with distraction what he couldn’t in an honest battle.

“So what was the prize again?” Ren’s smile threatened to remove his head.

Cocky bastard. He’s lucky he’s cute.

She’d should be angry at him, but… as annoying as he could be her boyfriend had meant every word he’d just said… That earned him a sizable measure of indulgence, for now… Still…

Hifumi regarded her defeated army in distaste and began packing up the pieces.

“I am NOT wearing that sweater.”


	2. The Empress Gambit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you join me for a game of Shogi, Okumura-san?”
> 
> The girl was immediately on guard.
> 
> “I’m not very familiar with the rules. Togo-san”  
> “That’s fine. You don’t have to be, it isn’t important.”  
> “Then why do you want to play?”  
> “Because we need to talk and it will give us something to do while we’re not shouting at each other."

When it comes to shogi, there is several schools of thought on the matter of psychological warfare.

In principle it is frowned upon. The battle should take place on the board, between evenly fielded sides. So that only the skills and knowledge of the players decides the outcome.

Of course that isn’t how things worked in practice. A respected or feared opponent can influence how a game is played through the sheer pressure of their history. The opponent’s attitude, their responses to moves and comments can have a bigger effect on the game than the true skill level of either side.

In general it is accepted that this must be overcome. That a True player must either learn to ignore the opponents influence, or exert their own. That it is as much a part of the game as the board and pieces.

It was something Hifumi Togo had never excelled in. She was more inclined to try to ignore, rather than overcome herself. So keeping the opponent off balance to play around their tottering moves was something she’d never really had experience in.

However, thanks to a certain playmate, she’d had quite a bit of experience being on the receiving end.

Both schools would probably have had quite a lot to say about how Ren played… Starting with ‘What?’ and ending with ‘Stop that!’

Not that it ever really mattered to her in most cases. Her games were either with a few friends, banter included if sometimes inappropriate, or formal and overseen by a judge to enforce acceptable behaviour. One of the reasons Ren wasn’t allowed to watch her play in person anymore. 

Today she was doing neither. Technically she wasn’t even planning on playing shogi.

She would be using it as a distraction.

She was fairly sure that would probably be frowned upon as well… Most things were to be honest.

Ah well. If her time with Ren had taught her anything it was that you were never really playing by the rules, you just happened not to be breaking them at that particular moment.

She stopped outside the closed door of Leblanc, and took a deep breath, her hand tightening on the handle of the bag on her shoulder.

The first move is always important, even if the opponent didn’t realise you’d made it.

She raised her hand and knocked on the closed door.

It opened a moment later, a confused Owner raising an eyebrow at her.

“Morning, Hifumi-chan. I’m afraid Ren isn’t here right now, he was heading into University to pick something up, I believe.”

_Deep breath._

“I’m not here to see Ren today, Sojiro-san. I’m here for Okumura. May I come in?”

* * *

**P1: Pawn to two, four. Game is begun.**

* * *

Haru stood behind the counter, where she was checking the contents of a tin of coffee beans. She nearly dropped it in surprise as Hifumi walked past Sojiro and bowed to her.

“Would you join me for a game of Shogi, Okumura-san?”

The girl was immediately on guard.

“I’m not very familiar with the rules. Togo-san”

“That’s fine. You don’t have to be, it isn’t important.”

“Then why do you want to play?”

“Because we need to talk and it will give us something to do while we’re not shouting at each other. I’ll set up the board, join me when you’re ready.”

She walked past Haru and up the stairs, Leaving Haru and Sojiro staring up after her in confusion.

There was a moment’s silence, before Sojiro cleared his throat.

“That is my cue to go do… something… elsewhere.” he hung his apron back up and took his hat from the hook.

“Sakura-san!”

“You and her have things to Say, Haru. We both know that. Get them said before they can’t be. Trust me.”

The girl looked towards the stairs, eyes lost in thought.

“You’re right.”

“So I’m going to be leaving. We’ll open once you’re done. Give me a call when…it’s all over with? I guess. And try not to break anything.”

“Boss!”

“We had to replace that cutting board, remember?”

“Fine.” She finished the coffees she’d been making for Sojiro and herself, took them in hand and began climbing the stairs, readying herself for battle.

* * *

**P2: Pawn to six, one. Game on.**

* * *

By the time Haru made it up the stairs the board was already laid out on the card table and her opponent was sitting in a folding chair waiting for her. Game face already in place.

“Please.” Hifumi bowed and gestured to the chair waiting for her to sit.

In response, Haru held one finger to her lips, shushing her, and then tapped her phone. Holding out a hand.

It took her a moment to realise what she meant.

Apparently Haru had also fallen foul of Futaba in the past.

She reached into the carrier bag on the floor and withdrew her phone, handing it to the waiting girl, who took both and dropped them into the box of belongings Ren had stored on the shelf, buried them under clothes and closed the lid.

Then she then walked across to the table and sat down.

“Well played. Okumura-san.”

“I refuse to give that girl any more ammunition. I don’t know if she’s got to your phone yet, but she will.”

“Fair. Thank you for joining me. As the challenged party you may move first.”

Haru regarded her with mistrust.

“Is this all really necessary.”

“Possibly not, but it helps me focus and keeps me calm. Gives me something to do with my hands.”

“Implying that you won’t be otherwise?”

“That depends strongly on how the game goes, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it would.” Haru peered at the pieces. “Well then?”

“Like I said, challenged party gets first move.”

Haru wrinkled her nose and moved a pawn at random, then moved onto the real game.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Togo-san.”

Hifumi moved a piece.

“We could start by discussing whatever crawled up your butt and died.”

Nice calm and friendly, if you didn’t listen to the actual words, of course.

Haru narrowed her eyes.

“What a charming way of putting things.”

“Thank you, I’ve been taking lessons from Ryuji. You clearly have a problem with me, and it’s starting to affect everyone. I’ve learned to not walk away from something like that for too long.”

Turning your back never solved a problem, it just let people move pieces while you weren’t looking.

Sometimes directly to jail.

She moved a pawn with a decisive snap.

Haru took a sip of her coffee then, having come to a decision, took a deep breath.

“That’s true…But you’re wrong on one count. I’ve never have a problem with you personally, Togo-san.”

Hifumi raised an eyebrow.

“But you clearly have a problem with where I am.”

Haru looked at her in confusion.

“Leblanc?”

“With Ren.” She said softly.

Haru stiffened, the slumped in her chair

“That obvious?” She said wryly, staring at her coffee.

“I know what to look for.”

“Ren has had a lot of people with a crush on him? I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“A few, just you, me and most of the female population of Tokyo.”

“What?”

“Ren has apparently “Maxed out his charm stat”, according to Futaba. I’m not sure what that means other than I spend a lot of time frowning at people.”

“I did notice he seemed popular with girls. Is it really that bad?”

“Makoto has been helping me improve my glare so I can keep up. I’m looking at investing in a broom to chase the more persistent off. Or hit him with. Haven’t decided which yet.”

Haru regarded her with a touch of sympathy. Then sighed and continued.

“When I…lost my father. Ren helped me so much, He was always there to work with me in the garden. To help decide what to do. I was so sure he was doing it because he liked me. I had this whole image of a Prince on a white horse. A hero coming in and saving me from my troubles.”

She cupped her coffee in both hands and stared into it.

“He is pathologically helpful.” Hifumi acknowledged.

Haru nodded.

“But he was never my hero… He was yours, and after he told me that he did the worst possible thing he could have.”

Haru took a deep breath.

“He didn’t change. He kept coming to help me in the garden, he kept watching my back. Trying to cheer me up… and I realised however much he’d helped me with my troubles. He had NEVER come to me with his. He didn’t feel like that about me, it was just how he was.”

She sipped the coffee, deep in thought.

“I tried to accept it, but then he never introduced you and you never came to Leblanc, I got this thought in my head you were hiding from us. I guess Ren was trying to keep you at a distance from any trouble, probably smart, given…what happened, but I couldn’t shake the feeling it was because you were a bad guy, trying to take him from us, from ME. Something I could beat. I guess one of the occupational hazards of fighting monsters is that everything that you fight starts looking like a monster. In my head you weren’t a person, you were just the ‘Phony princess’ who stole my prince.”

She set the cup down on the table with downcast eyes.

“Then you walked into Leblanc with Makoto and suddenly you were real. Not some monster like we fought. Just a girl, smiling at me, and my first thought was ‘Now’s your chance! You can take her!’ and I panicked.”

She bowed her head.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I’ve been trying to think of a way to apologise since, but there was always someone else there and I didn’t know how to begin.”

Hifumi moved another piece and didn’t look up. Mulling it over.

That was about what she’d expected. She knew she should have pressed harder for an introduction after Valentine ’s Day, but Ren rarely crossed his confidants paths, keeping their stories separate, just in case.

To be fair she would have had a few pointed questions about that Doctor’s skirt length if she’d met her back then.

Anyway, matters at hand, time for her next move, she didn’t want a penalty for slow play.

“I’m disappointed in you, Okumura-san.”

Haru’s head snapped up looking at her with narrowed eyes…

“You started out being reasonable. Now what am I going to yell at you for? Sharing my terrible taste in men? I was looking forward to shouting. I don’t get many chances.”

Haru stared in shock, then giggled at the silliness of the statement.

Hifumi regarded the board, took a deep breath and straightened in her seat. Locking eyes with her opponent.

Ok, here’s the big dangerous question, this one sets the tone of the rest of the match.

“Okumura-san. Do you intend to try and take Ren from me?” She tried to keep the emphasis off try.

The girl’s eyes went wide.

“What?! NO! I couldn’t!”

Hifumi breathed out.

“That’s fine then. Consider the topic closed.” She smiled at the surprised girl.

“You thought I wanted to…?”

“I was a little worried.”

“Why, did you think I might win?” There was still a spark of defiance in her voice.

“No, I’m out of places to hide bodies. Your move.”

* * *

**P1: Pawn to six, one. Takes pawn.**

* * *

Now that elephant in the room had stopped getting in the way the game was proceeding in a much calmer manner. Provided you considered Haru poking her for information on her relationship was calming.

It really wasn’t.

And she thought Ann had been bad, Ann was at least unfocused. Haru went straight in for the seams and started picking at them.

“When did you two start dating, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“We met in June, we started dating towards the end of September.”

“We’d barely even met by then…” Haru sighed bitterly and sipped her coffee. “Damn you and your head start.”

“Well…technically…That was when I was technically ALLOWED to start dating… Don’t tell my mother.”

“Oooo! A forbidden romance? Then when was your real first date? The one you think of?”

“Why would you want to know that? Are you trying to get me in trouble?”

“Yep!”

She had a sparkle in her eyes Hifumi didn’t fully trust. Haru clearly had an odd sense of humour. She made a note to keep her clear of her mother at all cost.

“We’d gone a few places. Book town, to the park but… The one I think of is in Hawaii, on the school trip.”

“Is that where he disappeared to? Hawaii does sound very romantic!”

“It was very special. For me at least… I don’t know if it was to Ren at the time. I wasn’t even meant to be there…we were headed for Los Angeles until a storm stopped us. It was…like fate.”

Haru gave her a mischievous smile.

“Well given I overheard Ren getting told off by what seemed like EVERYONE on the last day for not responding to messages I think it might have been pretty important to him as well!”

“Everyone?”

“Ann, Makoto, Ryuji…Oh and Kawakami-sensei!” Haru counted them off on her fingers.

“HIS TEACHER?!”

“Oh…I hope I haven’t caused trouble.” There was a sparkle in Haru’s eyes.

Hifumi frowned at her. Oh yes, you’d get on with Ren JUST FINE.

She frowned.

“No. It’s FINE. It’s REN. He just poses a constant danger to my peace of mind when he’s around anything in a dress….Wait? Ryuji?”

“I think Ryuji and Mishima-san wanted his help to try and pick up girls. Instead they got Yusuke and there may have been shellfish involved but no girls? I believe the day went poorly. This is all second hand from Makoto, of course, apparently there might have been complaints.”

“That is making more sense now… and I still don’t want to hear the story.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s not important. Something Ryuji said about failing at babe hunting without Ren’s help.”

“I could see Ryuji needing Ren’s help. Don’t get me wrong, Ryuji is a wonderful person… but Ren is very charming, and Ryuji is…well...not.” she wrinkled her nose.

“I’m starting to think Ren’s less charming and more just a shameless flirt.”

Haru considered this.

“He did seem to flirt with me a lot. Despite having a girlfriend.” There was a touch of reproach in her voice.

“He flirted with EVERYONE despite having a girlfriend!”

That one came out with a touch more fire than she’d intended. Haru seemed taken aback.

“He STILL flirts with everyone! He can’t switch it off.”

“Are you alright, Togo-san?”

“Sorry. Hit a nerve.”

Haru patted her hand awkwardly.

“At least it has some advantages! He does seem to attract a lot of female customers to the café.”

“I swear if I see one more high school girl fluttering her eyelashes at him I’m going to hit them over the head with a spoon.”

Haru tried not to smile.

“Blame Ren, not the customers. It would upset Sojiro if you scare them off. The café’s business is finally picking up.”

“No promises. It depends on how persistent they are.”

She took an unprotected rook and regarded the rest of the board.

“How about your first kiss?”

Maybe it would have been safer NOT to talk to her after all…

* * *

**P2: King to eight, four, takes pawn.**

* * *

“Tell me the truth. What attracted you to him?”

“Well…”

“It was his butt, wasn’t it?”

“OKUMURA-SAN!” Was everyone in the thieves intent on her blushing to death?

Haru DEFNITELY went nowhere near her mother. She had already had a rather uncomfortable talk with her after she overheard some of Ren's teasing. Then another after she'd realised the number of messages Ren regularly received from the other girls.

Her heart may have been changed, but her mother still had a nasty streak that she’d gladly bring out in her daughters defence as required. She’d taken to positioning herself on the couch between the two of them if any opportunity to do so arose.

It was getting quite annoying.

“Just Haru is fine. But spill, was it his butt?”

Hifumi coughed and set down her coffee.

“It was a lot of things…His butt was just one of them.”

“Thought so!”

“What?”

“You keep staring at it!”

“I DO NOT!”

“You do! All the time!”

Hifumi dropped her face into her hands.

“…Is it that obvious?” She mumbled.

“A little. I don’t think he’d really mind.”

She ignored Haru’s smile and picked up her coffee and frowned into it.

“He’s cocky enough as it is. I swear he plays shogi just for a chance to make me blush. If he knew he just needs to bend over right and I’m near useless for the rest of the day there will be no living with him.”

Haru laughed.

“That does sound like him. He used to make Makoto blush all the time.”

“Did he?”

“Oh yes, to be fair, it can be very easy to make Mako-chan blush.”

“She never mentioned that.” There was a slight edge on that comment.

“Ah.” Haru was suddenly very interested in her coffee.

“Neither did he.” And that one sharpened it up.

“Oh dear.”

“I’m going to have to talk to him about that as well, aren’t I?”

“I can’t help feeling I’m just making things worse.”

“For him, maybe. Do you have any paper? I feel I should make a list. Are there any other girls I should be worried about? I have the Thieves, all of them apparently, the fortune teller, that drunk reporter, that doctor with the short skirts and the odd sense of humour.” She counted them off on her fingers.

Haru passed her a notebook and pen with her eyes wide.

“Even Futaba?’

“She keeps angling for him to pat her head, then grinning at me.”

“Oh Futaba…” Haru shook her head.

Hifumi frowned as she scribbled down names.

“To be fair… He does give REALLY good head pats.”

Haru giggled, the frowned as she returned to the job at hand.

“Did you write down Kawakami-sensei?”

“His teacher… thank you." She frowned. "At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a robot girl or a divine embodiment of the moon princess floating around.”

“I think Ryuji mentioned a maid, once. Then Ren hit him.”

“Dear god!" She scribbled a note. "Any magical girls? I have some concerns about that one.”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“What about that prosecutor.”

“I think Makoto would kill her.”

“I’ll put her down as a maybe. I’ve seen the looks she gives him before. We are sure Morgana is a boy at least, right?’

“Fairly, he’s still trying to win Ann over. She’s… not impressed.”

Hifumi tried to come to terms with that statement.

“Well… that’s…No. No, I don’t care. That cat is weird enough as it is.”

“He’s not exactly a cat.”

“I’ve gathered. But not interested in Ren? He’s intent on chasing poor Ann?”

“He says he is.”

“He also says he’s the embodiment of the hope of humanity, so large grain of salt there.”

“It’s a long story.”

“There is a lot of those going around.”

Haru sipped her coffee.

“That’s a thought, Morgana would probably know if we missed anyone. I’m not sure if He’d tell us though. He’s very loyal to Ren.”

“I might have to get you to translate for me but I’m sure we could get it out of him.”

Haru gave her a sly grin.

“That sounds entertaining, he is getting a trifle smug…It’s such a shame you can’t understand him.”

“I suppose. From what Ren’s told me I’m not sure I want to. Besides, Ren always refused to take me with him when you were on the job, and apparently that was a required step?”

“He was probably just worried about you. It was very dangerous in there, and we were never sure what could happen if someone came in who wasn’t… compatible.”

_He’d been very definite about it. They been discussing strategy, and she’d thrown in an offhand comment that if he needed more precise tactics she’d need to see them in action._

_You would have thought she’d slapped him. It was the only time she’d seen him scared. The priest had almost chased him out the church for being too loud._

_It was also the only time she’d seen Morgana curl up in his lap and act like a cat._

_Whatever he was saying it still took him a while to calm Ren down._

Hifumi regarded the board sourly then took a pawn.

“Instead I got to sit in the church and wait for the day he didn’t come back. I would have taken my chances.”

“Did it worry you a lot?” Haru made her move and frowned at her remaining pieces.

Hifumi felt her hand tighten on the cup

_NOT NOW, FOCUS HIFUMI._

“Always.” She reached out and picked up a pawn.

“Well at least he always came back!”

**_The television_ ** _. The leader of the thieves dead._ **A glass slipping through her fingers** _. Ren’s eyes when he’d said goodbye. **Shattering on the floor**. A hole tearing itself in chest with every breath. **A phone that refused to ring.** __Three days of silence._

_BREATHE TOGO._

“Hifumi-san, are you alright.”

Haru had her hand on her shoulder. Concerned when she’d frozen, hand poised above the board.

Over a year now and this still happened everytime. 

She finished her move and tried to keep her hands from shaking. Damn these phantom thieves, always going straight for her weaknesses.

“Except the time he didn’t.”

* * *

**P1: Lance to three, four. Check.**

* * *

“HE DIDN’T TELL YOU?! How DARE he treat his girlfriend like that?”

Ren had always been a little twitchy when Haru was angry. She was beginning to see why. 

“He was trying to protect me, Haru-san.”

Haru stared at her in horror.

“They knew who you were, they knew who I was and what I was to him. I’m not like you. I couldn’t do… what you did. I couldn’t protect myself, let alone anyone else. I was an idol, and a shogi player, not an actor. If I’d given something away they’d have come for all of us. My reaction to the news had to be genuine.”

“But! …Why did he wait so long to contact you? Surely a day or two would have been more than enough.”

Oh this was going to go well...

“He never contacted me. I messaged him.”

“WHAT!?”

“I think if I hadn’t contacted him he wouldn’t have called me at all. Just in case something went wrong, so I didn’t have to lose him twice.”

“What sort of STUPID idea was that?! Didn’t he care how you felt?!”

“I think it hurt him more than it hurt me.”

“How can you believe that!?”

_When the nightmares woke him, he lay frozen in bed. Barely breathing. Like he was afraid to move. When she said his name he went limp with relief, then he crushed her to his chest and held her shaking. It was a long time before he fell back to sleep._

_She’d taken to sending him a quick text when she woke up, no matter the hour. Just in case._

_He always replied in seconds. Sometimes she wasn't sure who was propping up who._

“Just a feeling.”

“Did…he tell you ahead of time about…Christmas?”

“No.”

“HOW ARE YOU STILL DATING HIM?! I would have killed him!”

_No you wouldn't have. You would have done the same thing I did. You'd have dragged yourself out of bed every day and fought tooth and claw to get him back._

_Because the world wasn't right when he wasn't there..._

_You can't play shogi without your king._

“I’m a shogi player. I can appreciate a solid strategy. Even if I don’t like it.”

“That isn’t the same thing!”

“Are you kidding, do you know how long it took me to get him to be willing to sacrifice his pieces? If anything I was proud of him!”

Haru gave her a look that questioned her sanity.

“Besides, he had to eat my chocolates on Valentine’s Day that might have been punishment enough.”

“They can’t have been that bad!”

“They were mostly… runny. I’m not sure why. I thought I just had to melt the chocolate.”

Haru looked at her oddly, confused by the change of direction in the conversation.

“Usually you do…How long did you leave them to set?”

A few days… in the freezer.”

“And they were still runny?”

“They might have become runnier.”

“Oh dear. That’s not a good sign… I suppose I could give you some tips, if you think he deserves better chocolates. Right now I’m not sure he does.”

Haru's anger was fighting against her interest in cooking. Apparently the image of her runny homemade chocolates was worse than Ren's plans...

That was a bit of a worry.

“I’d appreciate it… Are you any good at knitting?”

“I know a little, just the basics. Why? What were you making?”

“I was trying to make him a scarf, it keeps…sort of collapsing.”

“That’s unusual.”

“I gathered that.”

“I can recommend you a good book at the very least.”

“I’d appreciate it. I can’t work out what I’m doing wrong…”

“We could discuss it over some fresh coffee?”

She had one more ground rule she still had to set for this relationship.

“No elephant.”

Haru rolled her eyes and sighed.

“That was ONE time! I thought he’d like it! Why does he tell that story to everyone?”

She picked up the cups with a grumpy frown.

Hifumi cocked an eyebrow at her as she began to pack up the board.

“Fine, it was twice. But to be fair, Futaba deserved that.”

* * *

**P2: Pawn to five, five.**

* * *

Haru had headed downstairs to get the coffee brewing leaving her to finish up.

She packed the board away in her bag and retrieved both phones from Ren's box. Smiling as she moved aside the gloves she’d given him for Christmas, He'd taken good care of them.

Well it could have gone a bit smoother, but it had still worked out pretty well, after all the quickest way to make an ally was a common enemy.

True she was only intending to bring up Ren’s seemingly magnetic and frustrating attraction to women, since she still didn’t really want to think about the interrogation, but it had definitely brought Haru on her side.

Even if it had rather thrown Ren under the bus in the process.

Hopefully the thieves were too close for Haru’s anger to last long. Just in case she’d have to make sure to help smooth things over as quickly as she could.

And she was sure she could think of a way or two to get Ren to forgive her, last time she’d put her hair up in a ponytail he’d walked into a signpost when he saw her. That could be a good place to start.

She paged through a missed message from Futaba and a delivery message for a package she’d ordered. Then picked up her carrier bag and checked the figure was still safely inside.

Pink Argus, limited movie version, with first run bonus parts. It had been such a pain to track down... but hopefully it would be a suitable enough bribe for access to a certain recording.

The priest was STILL smiling at her, and there was no way in hell she was asking Ren what he’d said. That way lay madness, or Ren being insufferably smug. Neither was a good option.

So that left a deal with the devil, or at least with the closest she had access to.

The things she did for love.

* * *

**P1: Lance to eight, four. Takes King. Checkmate.**

**Game Togo.**

* * *

Ren had a worried look on his face as he jogged down the street to Leblanc. One that changed to puzzled as he reached the door and saw the closed sign still in place… Sojiro usually had the café open well before this for early morning workers… Odd…

He pushed open the door and was met with the last sight he had expected to see.

Haru and Hifumi, sitting at the counter drinking coffee and discussing… something. Whatever it was seemed to involve more giggling and hand gestures than he was comfortable with.

They looked up at the sound of the bell and he was greeted with a beaming smile from his girlfriend. And…something involving teeth from Haru…

“Welcome back!” Hifumi was clearly pleased with herself.

“Hey….” Ren’s eyes darted to Haru and back to her.

“Good Morning. How were the trains?” Haru’s tone was very cool.

“Fine… the advantage of missing rush hour, I suppose…. Is everything alright in here?”

The last time he’d seen the two of them in a room together they were sitting about as far apart as was possible, and the temperature was so cold he was looking for a scarf. He fought down a rogue Phantom thief instinct to take cover behind the counter.

“Everything’s fine, isn’t it Haru-san.”

Haru was still giving him a very funny look. But the smile she gave to Hifumi seemed genuine.

“Of course, and I told you just Haru is fine, Hifumi.”

“Haru, then. I really should go, thank you for the coffee.”

She rose from her seat and picked up a bag from the ground next to her and headed to the door, hugging Ren as she passed.

“I’m off, I have a…package to deliver. I’ll talk to you later about that lesson, Haru. Bye, Ren.”

She headed out the door with a spring in her step.

Ren watched her go, confused, only jolting out of it when Haru hit him over the back of the head with a serving tray. He spun around in confusion.

“What the hell, Haru?!”

“What did you do to that poor girl?!” Haru had apparently let Noir out. That was not a good sign.

“What?!”

“I’m not sure if she’s madly in love with you or if just she has STOCKHOLME SYNDROME.”

Haru swatted at him again with the tray.

“What?!”

“You better take good care of her, Joker! She’s far too good for the likes of you.”

“Yes? Wait, what did I do?!”

“You! Should! Know! “

Haru punctuated the sentence with the tray. He fell over backwards trying to stay out of range.

“OOooo You can take this shift! I need to find to go find a book on knitting for Hifumi. You think about what you’ve done!” She shook her finger at him.

Then she dropped her apron on him and walked towards the door, Passing Sojiro on her way out.

“You two finished talking?”

“Yes Boss, thank you for giving us some space.”

He looked into the café and raised an eyebrow at Ren’s recumbent form.

“Why is the kid on the floor?”

Haru gave him a cold look and growled over her shoulder.

“HE KNOWS WHAT HE DID!”

“I REALLY DON’T!” Ren’s worried voice floated up from floor level.

“THEN WORK IT OUT, JOKER! He’s taking my shift boss, I’ll see you later!”

She headed off down the street, muttering under her breath.

Sojiro watched her go with interest. Not the outcome he had expected from the talk, but, if it meant he didn’t need to turn the heat up when those two girls were in the same room, then he was absolutely fine with it.

He shrugged, then turned and prodded Ren with a toe.

“Get up kid, we’ve got to open, we’re already late because of you.”

“Me, why? What happened? What is going on?!”

“Not entirely sure. But it’s probably your fault. On the plus side it seems like those two worked things out. Now, is anything obvious broken?” He picked up the serving tray, sighed, and tried to bend it back into shape.

“Besides me?”

“Oh stop whining. Whatever it was you probably deserved it.”

Ren got to his feet and brushed himself off before putting on the apron. Only pausing when the phone in his pocket buzzed, drawing his attention. He pulled it from his pocket and reread the message with a frown on his face, then turned to Sojiro.

“Boss, any chance I can get Futaba to cover closing for me on Monday?’

Sojiro regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

“If this is about a date, you know Hifumi-chan is welcome to be in here with you, so long as you don't mess up the coffee, and I don’t’ mind if you close up a little early.”

Ren regarded the message on his phone with a frown.

“Actually… I think I’ve been challenged to a duel.”

**Amamiya,**

**My husband wishes to challenge you to a game of Shogi in two days’ time at 4pm.**

**He also hopes to discuss some matters regarding Hifumi while you play.**

**I am instructed to take her shopping so the two of you will have time to talk without interruption.**

**If you are unable to attend please reply with an alternate time.**

**Togo Mitsuyo.**

**P.S. The Old fool is in quite a mood. Don’t keep him waiting. He is getting irritating and if you make me put up with this for too long I won’t let you back in the house even if he does.**

Sojiro peered at the message over his shoulder.

“Huh. Well, Nice knowing you Kid.”

Today just wasn’t his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is keeping well. At least one more part is coming, provided I can get myself away from Royal long enough to finish it off.
> 
> Have fun, Folks.


	3. Facing the King General.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My daughter clearly regards you as worth playing against, Amamiya. And has, apparently, for some time. I doubt that’s because of this sort of performance. Set up the board again. I wish to play against that opponent. Not some scared child.”
> 
> There was a challenge in her father’s eyes now.  
> Prove you are worth her time.
> 
> Fine.  
> You want Joker, You get JOKER.

Shogi, as with a large number of games, began as an abstraction for warfare.

It was a way for generals and tacticians to hone their craft, to try and outthink their opponents, without the need to find a few hundred or so men with time on their hands to prove a point. To boil the push and pull of combat down to a form that avoided all the unfortunate blood and dying that usually accompanied the real thing and headed off the repair bills a besieging army could easily run up.

Besides, if you couldn’t trust a young and hopeful tactician with some carved wood and board what hope did you have when real things were at stake? Far better to let a fledgling cut their teeth on a simulated battle so they got a handle on their basic tactics before the mud, arrows and screaming complicated things.

That’s not to say the game of shogi precluded screaming, but it was usually considered poor form.

(Hifumi had been VERY definite about that point. When he’d pointed out her ‘Ultimate Excalibur Attack’ felt pretty close to screaming she hit him with her bag.)

You also had far less chance of someone with a sword trying to kill you while playing Shogi.

Even if your opponent looked like they might want to.

“It is your move Amamiya.”

“YESSIR!”

Of course the tactics of shogi were greatly simplified. The blocked formation of foot soldiers became pawns. More used as a wall to dash attacks upon, than a directly offensive force. Incapable of any movement other than advancement and highly vulnerable to the flanks to account for the difficulty of moving a formation of troops rapidly and without exposing more holes in the defences than they closed.

The more mobile units becoming the lances and rooks, capable of covering the board quickly, but only in a limited manner. The more flexible became the generals able to move and attack in many directions, but by their nature limited in their ranges.

And above all the king. The only shogi piece capable of moving in all directions before promotion. Flexible in the extreme, but highly vulnerable, since its limited range meant any offensive move it made immediately put it in danger itself, and should the king fall, the game is over.

And so shogi continued as a game of tactics, far beyond the point where battles were fought on an open field with formations of troops and long past the point swords and spears were replaced with guns and artillery.

A friendly game of tactics, to test opponent against opponent. A way to observe how a challenged party reacts, a skilled player of the game can read a lot from the moves their opponent makes.

And this player was SHITTING himself.

It was funny, he’d faced down demons, monsters and men and even got quite good at telling them apart. But Hifumi’s father’s gruff, short answers and pointed questions put more fear into him than a hundred grails ever could.

After all, if he’d fallen fighting the grail, he’d merely be erased from existence.

There were somethings worse.

At the moment one of them was sitting opposite Hifumi's Father in his small neat study on a sunny afternoon and answering the questions he could see coming.

The reason for the formal summons and frosty welcome was still unclear to him. Oh, he had a long list of reasons they MIGHT want to have a few words with him, of course. Lying on a spectrum between quiet discussion and list of charges. But what particular ones had resulted in this invitation he had yet to work out.

Up until now he’d thought he was on pretty good terms with Hifumi’s parents. Uh… fairly good? Well, good enough terms at least. They let him in the house, he hadn’t been asked to leave their daughter alone and he’d received the occasional dinner invitations. That was good, right? Honestly since his first formal meeting with the two of them had involved both his introduction as her boyfriend and a very careful explanation of why he’d just spent six weeks in jail… well he was glad to be even let in the door.

Particularly with some of the looks her mother had given him. Changing her heart may have dulled her drive for fame, but it hadn’t made her particularly well disposed to her daughter’s boyfriend.

Her daughter’s QUESTIONABLE boyfriend.

To be fair adding Ex-con, and then absentee to that didn’t warm things up much. Once he’d returned to Tokyo for university she’d grudgingly removed the Ex-con and absentee, but had quite a few words for him when she’d added playboy, and underlined questionable a few times.

He thought he’d made some inroads there, though. He’d finally graduated from ‘Him’ to ‘Amamiya’ a few months back, and even her determined effort to seat herself between Hifumi and him seemed to be less to defend her daughter, and more to tease them both now. Which was probably good, since Hifumi was becoming less tolerant of that by the day.

Hifumi’s father on the other hand had never been outright hostile or overly welcoming, being a man of few words, poor health and a worryingly effective poker face. Although lately his health had improved enough to let him leave his bed, and return to playing Shogo with his daughter, he still wasn’t particularly energetic so their interactions had been limited. But as Ren had quickly learned, the person who had taught Hifumi to play shogi had some oddly effective tactics to keep ‘The Boy’ on his toes.

“I understand you engraved these?”

“Uh… Yes sir…”

Hifumi’s father held a fallen pawn between his fingers and scrutinised the engravings.

It hadn’t been a promising start to the visit, being presented with a board laid out with these pieces. Designed, constructed and polished to bring a blush to his serious girlfriend’s cheeks.

And now being fielded against him by the person he LEAST wanted to have to explain that to.

“The work is good. Details fine and sharp. Consistency of the pieces is also excellent.”

“Ah… thank yo….”

“What does Magical Hifumi Power mean?’

Yeah, he knew that one was coming.

“It…was a joke.”

“A joke?”

“Yes sir.”

“One you care to share?”

“It wasn’t a very good joke I’m afraid.”

“It’s one you put a considerable amount of effort into. A full set of forty pieces. Engraved and with paint inlaid. Lacquered as well, very even coating, from raw wood, by the looks of it. This engraving was done before the stain. Pieces well finished, and no rough edges. This is good work even for a craftsmen.”

He had been through interrogations before. Ones with people who either wanted him in jail, or dead, or possibly both. Sae was always a touch… angry. So why was this one making him sweat so much?

The worst that could happen was her father could forbid her from seeing him…

Oh… There it was.

“It was just something I worked on in the evenings.”

“Around your university courses? And part time jobs? My wife saw you working in the convenience store in Shibuya the other day … and Fumi swears by your coffee. I’ve never been much of one for it myself.”

“Fumi?”

“You don’t call her that, Amamiya.” His tone was quiet and VERY definite.

“YESSIR!”

“So a considerable outlay of work, and all to poke fun at my daughters bad habits. Interesting approach to dating. In my day we bought candy.”

“It probably would have gone down better.”

He’d got a rather heated message on his phone when she’d discovered he’d switched the pieces. She had been less embarrassed like he’d planned and more… enraged. She'd calmed down a bit when he explained where her pieces were tucked away safely.

“Yes, well, she did wake me up in the middle of the night, swearing like a sailor and making several unladylike suggestions about how she was going to return these to you.”

“Oh…”

“My daughter has developed quite a vocabulary in the last few years. Starting about the time she met you, I believe.”

Would Hifumi forgive someone diving out the window? Asking for a friend?

He could always pay for the repairs but the thought of adding “Why did you jump out a closed first floor window and run away?” to the list of question Hifumi’s father had clearly prepared wasn’t the most attractive one…

“And yet you are still walking normally, and these are still in her possession, in pride of place on her dresser no less, along with that strange little snowman doll in a homemade black and red scarf.”

Scarf?

The doll her knew, he’d won it for her one day when they’d stopped by the arcade on the way home from university. She’d been enamoured with it immediately, so he couldn’t NOT win her one, could he? Not after he saw that smile. But Jack Frost had never had a scarf…

“I don’t think you knitted that, though. It looks more like a fishing net someone did a bad job of. I’d assume if you could engrave these you’d have too much pride in your work to produce something useless like that.”

Oh dear… Haru had been teaching her to knit. Hadn’t she? Apparently Hifumi had put an early failure on the doll… Not that she had improved much yet, her most recent attempt at a scarf had somehow exploded when Morgana had batted at a loose end and they had spent most of yesterday afternoon cutting him loose….

So how to explain that one?

“I’m sure it’s a fine first attempt at a scarf, sir. Probably the person was new to knitting.”

Hifumi’s father raised an eyebrow. Then both as his meaning sunk in.

“Oh dear. I shouldn’t have said that to Fumi, should I?”

“She probably didn’t appreciate it.”

“She has been quite savage in our games since. Speaking of, it is your move, boy.”

Ren studied the board and tried to focus.

He was still a novice by all standards, despite the hundreds of games he’d played with his girlfriend. Although he’d spent quite some time studying her tactics it had mostly been so they could be applied to…OTHER things…

As useful as it had been while shaking down shadows for funds, or pulling their tails out of ambushes their intended applications were still a touch hazy to him. He really should have been more focused on the tactical side of the game since his return to Tokyo, but he had found his teacher more…distracting that he’d like to admit. So he’d fallen back on his usual approach, work the player, not the board.

Hifumi’s father didn’t look the type to blush easily though, so that was probably out.

He moved a pawn forward, trying a defensive pattern he’d had some success with before.

A few moves later he’d realised that Hifumi was a far better liar than he thought.

She had clearly been going easy on him.

Her father was not inclined to.

What had followed seemed less like playing shogi and more like being the mole watching a man with a hammer approach grinning. Whatever move he made it was countered savagely, leaving him bleeding pieces from every side.

“Are you sure you’ve been playing with my daughter. I would have expected more.”

“I’m clearly not a very good student.”

“That much is apparent.”

Ouch.

“And yet she spends so much time with you.”

Uh oh. Hifumi had used that tone of voice on him in the past.

“I hardly see her lately, if she’s not at university she’s off to see Ren, or she’s late because she was visiting Ren.” He looked up from the board and met Ren’s Eyes. “Or she spent the night with Ren.”

How much would it cost to replace that window… probably the curtains too, it couldn’t be THAT much… and it was only a single story fall… onto concrete. He’d had worse. He could regroup, come up with a plan.

He’d just have to disappoint Hifumi to do it.

Right, so the window is out then, that left hiding in the closet and opening the door and running down the stairs… which one seemed less pathetic?

“My daughter clearly regards you as worth playing against, Amamiya. And has, apparently, for some time. I doubt that’s because of this sort of performance. Set up the board again. I wish to play against that opponent. Not some scared child.”

There was a challenge in her father’s eyes now. 

Prove you are worth her time.

Fine.

You want Joker, You get JOKER.

As the game began he immediately went on the offensive, moving pieces apparently at a whim, drawing confused looks from his opponent. Right up until a seemingly random combination of them lashed out to remove a key piece.

His opponent straightened in his seat.

And now the game was on. His attack was unfocused, by necessity, but seemingly unrelated combinations of pieces combined to put pressure in unexpected places, attacking high value targets from unusual angles. Making his real plays very difficult to discern.

His opponent was forced to play defensively, against an opponent with no clear plan of attack, and a worrying smirk. He lost his silver general to an oddly positioned combination of a rook and a bishop. And a lance and pawn took both his knights in quick succession. All the while his opponent’s king danced around, daring him to come for it, taking anything else that wasn’t nailed down and dodging everything thrown at it.

And it almost worked.

Experienced defences and attrition took their toll. Joker’s king, backed into a corner and stripped of its last support finally fell, with his opponent missing at least half his board, and with a slightly more impressed look on his face now.

“You’re far to offensive with your king, putting it in danger like that is very risky.”

“Hifumi tells me that a lot.”

More precisely she'd sat him down after Valentine's Day and had a few very specific threats on what she’d do if she EVER caught him trying to pull that shit again. She’d had diagrams. The last one had a big arrow pointing out the door. It was quite troubling.

“Perhaps you should listen to her. She’s had a lot of practice.”

Well, since his opponent wanted Joker…

“Sir, why did you ask me to come today?”

Her father raised an eyebrow at him.

“Still on the offensive? Interesting.”

“If you just wanted to play against me, that’s fine. But it’s clearly more than that. I assumed that if you disapproved of Hifumi spending time with me, then I would have heard about it before now. What did I do to prompt this?”

“Why would you think I disapprove?”

“The sudden summons? The lack of small talk. The general feeling you’re going to start throwing pawns at me if you don’t like my answers?”

Her father was taken aback.

“Dear god Boy! Never throw pieces! Particularly well made ones. You need to respect these!”

“I wasn’t suggesting…”

“Hifumi would KILL you if you scratched these, I’m surprised they’re weren’t wrapped up in cotton wool.”

“But…”

“You have seen her when she’s angry right? It was bad enough before, now she has this glare…”

Ah… that one he knew the answer to.

“Have you ever met Makoto Niijima, Sir?”

“The name isn’t familiar.”

“She’s a good friend of ours. She has self-defence via intimidation down to an art form.”

Hifumi’s father considered this.

“If Hifumi is the student I’m not sure I wish to meet the master... But the point stands. Fumi is a very strong willed girl, if she disapproves of something you will know about it. If you attempt to take things to a place she is not comfortable with, be prepared to suffer the consequences.” There was a lot of emphasis on that last point.

What the hell had he done?!

More importantly, what the hell did her father think he’d done?!

He needed to get to the bottom of this, soon.

“Sir, I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Yes. FATHER. I’d like to hear you explain that as well.”

Ren didn’t need to turn around to know who had just opened the door. His lovely girlfriend had apparently arrived home and was not best pleased at what she found.

That window was looking REALLY inviting now. He knew THAT tone of voice.

* * *

When he was younger he’d broken a small hand mirror belonging to his mother. It had cracked across the face, lighting up in a rainbow of light from the new facets. He’d turned to show her only to have the glass make a grinding noise that set his teeth on edge and then it shattered into shards. He still had a scar on his thumb.

Hifumi had a smile very like that. It only came out when she was about to lose control.

He’d seen it only once. When Makoto had brought her to see him following the interrogation.

Still very beautiful, but broken and ready to shatter to pieces, holding together by sheer will power. He’d heard that grind in her voice.

She kept it together, through Makoto’s apologies, her departure… Right up until he pushed back his hood and she saw the bruises.

Those scars still hurt.

He'd done his level best to never hear her voice like that again.

* * *

“Fumi, we were just playing…”

“Oh, I am aware of what you were ‘just’ doing Father.”

Oh shit. Of all the days not to pack a smokebomb.

“The Boy and I haven’t had a chance to play before.”

“And you asked Mother to get me out of the house to…what? Ensure I didn’t give him tips?”

Oh SHIT. 

This was no longer a run situation, He hadn’t seen her this angry since…well he swapped out these pieces. Hifumi had quite the grasp on gutter insults for a shogi player…He needed to calm her down before he wasn’t the only one no longer welcome in the house.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Fumi.”

“Drop the act. You want to know why I spend time with Ren. I’ll show you, we’ll play. You versus us. We’ll take alternate moves. No discussion.”

“Star, I’m not sure…” Maybe he could cool her off, even just a touch.

“I am.” She met his eyes.

Dammit, he’d do anything for those eyes. And now he might have to, since there was no way he was changing her mind.

“Star?”

“You don’t call me that, Father.” Her tone was quiet and VERY definite.

Ohshitohshitohshit…

Well, if they kicked her out he was sure Sojiro wouldn’t mind too much if she stayed with him, right? He seemed to like her well enough, and taking in refugees from bad home situations was kind of a hobby for him.

She finished setting up the board with a decisive snap.

“These hadn’t been played with these yet, Father. You took that from me. I’m disappointed in you.”

“Fumi…”

“Your. Move.”

* * *

He’d never seen Hifumi play REALLY angry. It was an education.

The important lesson was NEVER get her that angry again.

After his first few tentative moves she shot him a glare like Makoto at her worst. The implication was clear. He would play this one to win, or he might not get another chance to.

Fine. Everyone seemed to want Joker today.

If Hifumi needed Joker at her side he would never let her down.

They played in silence. Not like they needed to talk now, he knew the state of the game.

This wasn’t going to be a learning experience, a game for fun or to spend time with a loved one.

Hifumi was intent on crushing a threat. With prejudice.

Her father never saw it coming. If he moved to intercept her precise attacks he’d lose pieces to Ren’s misleading defences. If he headed off Ren’s thrusts Hifumi would shred his backline. If he tried to be defensive they’d both hit him, if he attacked neither would leave the other defenceless.

He couldn’t be sure if any one piece moved by either player was for their own plans, or to reinforce the others. They used them interchangeably.

It took him a few minutes to realise why.

He wasn’t playing two opponents.

He was playing one, and it just moved pieces with two sets of hands.

Once he realised that there was no more reason left to play.

“I concede.”

Ren breathed out, relaxing, right up until he saw Hifumi’s face.

“You are not permitted to concede.”

“Fumi…”

“No Father. You aren’t going to walk away from this one. You are going to lose.”

“Why?”

“So we NEVER have to do this again.”

Ren winced.

* * *

“Well?”

Most of the broken glass was gone from her voice… that was a good sign… Right?

It had been highly educational, though. He’d seen the tactical equivalent of curb stomping someone with a pawn. That was sure to come in handy.

“I concede your point. Hifumi. The two of you work together exceptionally well.” Her father regarded the board with a frown.

“As much as I value your opinion Father. This is one thing I will NEVER ask it on. I do not CARE what your opinion on Ren is. I do not CARE if you don’t want me to spend time with him…”

Ren slid his hand over hers. She met his eyes and some of the stiffness faded from her back.

Her father looked up in surprise.

“What?”

“I said…”

“Hifumi, I don’t disapprove of Amamiya.”

“What?”

“Compared to some of the boys you could have brought home? He’s a hard worker, skilled, intelligent, when it comes to books at least, I question his sense of humour. ”

He prodded a piece with a finger.

“Kosei was full of artists and I swear half of them were mad. Remember that tall thin boy? I’m sure he’d spent too much time in with paint fumes, he walked into the opening ceremony and set up an easel! Then he spent most of the rest of it complaining it had been confiscated. At least this one is sane!”

Apparently Yusuke had always been Yusuke, Good to know some things didn’t change.

“And he clearly cares deeply for you, given how worried he was when he arrived for the game, and he has a least some backbone since he’s still here. Despite all the longing looks his been giving that window.”

He narrowed his eyes at Ren, who pretended he hadn’t been judging the distance of the roll at that moment.

“And I’m not blind, Girl. I’ve seen you since he returned to Tokyo. He’d have to be a monster for me to risk making you that unhappy again. If I had driven him off I’d half expect you’d murder me in my sleep.”

“FATHER!” Hifumi was apparently trying to blush and stay angry at the same time. It was an interesting look. Ren fought down the urge to take a photo.

“Then why did you call him in?”

“Because I don’t want you wearing clothes like that in public, and if it was his idea he needs to think again!”

The silence that met this statement was startled.

“Clothes? I don’t understand sir.”

Ren looked in confusion at Hifumi, and fought down the urge to back away. Clearly she had some idea what was going on… and was going an interesting shade of red.

“A parcel came Hifumi other day, there was this sweater…”

“FATHER! Why are you opening my mail?!”

Her father shrank back in surprise at the anger of the reaction. Ren admired his courage. If that had been pointed at him he would have been hiding behind the bed by now.

“It wasn’t on purpose! Whoever wrote the label had terrible handwriting.”

Maybe he could just OPEN the window and sneak out before they noticed…

Hifumi was his Star, but most people don’t equate the beautiful guiding light with a stellar furnace capable of vaporising iron until they’re a little too close to get away.

Speaking from the experience of one who spent a lot of time pushing his luck with his girlfriend the term ‘safe distance’ was a bit of a misnomer anyway.

“Ren. Can you give me a moment alone with my father? We need to talk.”

Oh good! Escape that didn’t involve windows! That he could do!

“Of course.”

“Please wait in the living room. I still need to speak to you as well.”

Ren rose to his feet and bowed to her father who was casting a few looks of his own toward the window before heading to the stairs.

There was a window in the living room, right, maybe he should check it opened smoothly?

You know, just in case.

* * *

He’d busied himself playing spot Hifumi in the family photos while he waited for her to finish dressing down her father. It was an easy enough game. Even if her middle school braids had briefly thrown him, it was only after a distinctive Hair ornament caught his eye he’d made the connection.

Nothing had surprised him as much, though, as finding a photograph of himself in his Coming of age day suit in pride of place, next to one of Hifumi in her formal kimono.

It’s a weird thing to find yourself in the photographs of family you weren’t sure you were a welcome part of.

“Ren?”

He turned and was met with a smile like a rainbow and then a kiss that took his breath away.

Not at all what he expected, but hey, he’d take it any day of the week.

“You did very well in there.” At least Hifumi wasn't angry at him... or at all now, from the smile she was giving him.

It took him a second or two to get his brain to restart.

“In the game, or by not diving out the window when your father said sweater.”

“Both!”

“Is he angry with me?”

“My father is thinking about what he’s done.”

“By calling me in for the game, or opening your mail?”

“Both.”

This was pushing his luck hard...but he had to ask.

“So about that sweater...?”

“If you ever want to see it, I’d stop talking right now.”

“But…”

“It’s green.”

He considered this.

“That WOULD match your eyes… Done.”

“Good choice.”

She leant back in and kissed him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clearly that game had put her in a very good mood, she wasn’t usually this affectionate when they weren’t alone in the house.

Not that he was complaining of course.

“Dear, did Hifumi come back?” The front door clicked open.

Hifumi’s mother peered into the living room, seeing a flustered pair of troublemakers trying to pretend nothing was going on. She clearly didn’t believe that for a moment.

“There you are Hifumi, at least warn me if you’re need to run off like that. I spent ages looking for you.”

“Sorry Mother.”

“I take it your Father has calmed down?

“He better have.” The degree of steel in her voice worried him.

Maybe the next time he came over he should bring her Father some Shochu... He probably needed a drink by now.

Her mother nodded in approval.

“Finally. I swear, he was more annoyed over this than that frilly dress in the Vague article.”

That rang a bell. Ren caught Hifumi’s eye and mouthed ‘Bear?’

She stuck out her tongue at him. 

Definitely the bear.

Her mother was giving him a sharp look punctuated with an arched eyebrow.

“Amamiya.”

“Mitsuyo-san. I hope you’ve been well.”

“As well as can be expected with my daughter abandoning me in Shibuya to chase after her wayward boyfriend.”

“I hope I didn’t cause you both too much trouble.”

He felt Hifumi’s hand slip into his, he squeezed it back.

“It’s nothing the old fool didn’t have coming. He honestly believed she’d leave the house wearing that? Not enough fresh air, clearly."

She looked between Ren and her daughter.

"And whatever Hifumi wishes to wear in private is between her and you. And needs to STAY THERE, for my sanity if nothing else. “

Hifumi had gone bright red, he wasn’t much better.

She nodded firmly, having made her point.

“Are you staying for dinner, Ren?”

“I'd love to but I'm afraid I should go. I need to help close up, Futaba was holding the fort for me at Leblanc and that usually means a lot of clean-up.”

“Very well, make sure to wipe that lipstick off before you go, that colour doesn’t suit you.”

She turned and went upstairs to check on her husband.

“Well, well, first name basis. That’s two for two. Well done, Amamiya.”

He let out a breath.

“I think I’d better go before they demand a rematch.”

“Sadly there’s still one Togo here for you to deal with.”

“I thought that one was already on my side…mmmph.” 

It took a little while for her to come up for air this time. He tried to get his breath back quickly just in case.

“You are in a very good mood today, Star. It couldn’t just have been that game.”

“I heard some good news.” Hifumi was glowing. He hadn’t seen a smile that big since she’d won her first professional match.

“Do tell.”

“Nope! Mine. You can find out later.” She giggled.

Hifumi rarely giggled. That was weirdly disquieting.

“Okaaay… Have you spent time with Ann today? You’re acting like you’ve had too much sugar.”

“No, I’m just happy. I think Ann was with Futaba, it sounded like it, and Ryuji.”

“That’s a worrying combination. What were they up to?”

“Knowing them, probably trouble.”

“The question is, who for?”

“It’s nothing you can’t handle.”

In other words, Him… Great.

If Hifumi was any happier pink clouds and flowers would have been visible. He was starting to get worried. Typically when things were looking this good it was because someone was about to kick your chair away as you sat down.

“How did you know I was here anyway? Did your mother give it away?”

“Well… No… I got a message that you needed backup.”

Alarm bells started ringing in his head.

“From Futaba?”

“Yes.”

“With Ryuji and Ann in the background?”

“I think it was Ann… Yusuke doesn’t usually giggle like that. Ryuji is quite distinctive.”

“She was listening to my phone again, wasn’t she?”

“Probably. It is Futaba after all.”

“In Leblanc. With Ryuji and Ann.”

“Possibly, I didn’t hear Sojiro. So I’m not sure.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to go and kill our navigator.”

He rose to his feet and grabbed his bag.

“Don’t make a mess, dear.”

She kissed him goodbye, a far longer kiss than usual he noted, then reached up and wiped the lipstick off his face. Then waved him goodbye as he headed for the train.

* * *

He had a lot of instincts left over from his time as a phantom thief. Most of them just got in the way. He spent a lot of time resisting taking cover in corridors, the drive for petty theft was a constant annoyance and the less said about haunted houses the better. He was fairly sure they had him on a watch list. You pull the mask off one scared oni and threaten them with a model Tkachev they never let you live it down.

There was one instinct that had never failed him, though.

Danger.

Whether it was when a joke had been pushed a little too far, or a piece of chalk was coming in a little too fast that little siren in his head was one of the few things he’d learned to always listen to.

It was sounding like a klaxon.

She was happy, happy was good. Happy Hifumi was ALWAYS good. It was his favourite thing in the world. Well, after blushing Hifumi, but she was usually happy then as well, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

**But why SO happy?**

Why so happy NOW, immediately after the sparking anger of her talk with her father? That was a big swing of emotions to happen so quickly.

**What had made her so happy?**

As much as he wished he always made her that happy he wasn’t naïve enough to take credit for that alone.

She didn’t have any important games scheduled at the moment that he could recall. He was discouraged from attending those anyway, since he distracted her too easily.

University was in progress, but she didn’t have any big test results due, or courses she’d applied for... so it couldn’t be that.

That, more or less left the thieves.

Things were going a lot smoother now that she had made things up with Haru. Even if Haru was now giving him worrying looks and had become somewhat generous with the serving trays… and Futaba was clearly talking to her now since she’d called her to tell her where he was. But would that have made her that happy?

**Futaba had called her…**

He walked onto the train and slid into a luckily open seat. Mind making worried little connections all the while.

Futaba had had a big grin on her face the last few times they’d spoke. The ‘I’ve done something that’s going to be really funny but you’re part of the joke’ smile he’d learned to dread.

Futaba and Hifumi.

Hifumi, acting for all the world like she’d received the best news of her life.

Futaba… who listened to his phone… who recorded his conversations… Who had no concept of privacy.

Oh god. What had he said recently? Something that might interest Hifumi…

One came immediately to mind.

A private conversation with a rather protective priest, that under no circumstances should she be listening to, regarding his future intentions towards a certain shogi player…

Even Futaba wouldn’t have…

No, she would have. She would have done it LAUGHING.

Apparently EVERYONE wanted Joker today.

FINE!

He walked from the Yongen-Jaya station slowly up onto the street. Trying to keep as calm as possible.

Futaba would still be in Leblanc. She wouldn’t miss an opportunity to laugh at him about his game with Hifumi’s father. He knew that much.

He walked towards the door of the Cafe, stopping just far enough outside that he could see in but not be easily spotted.

There was Futaba and Ann, leaning over her laptop. There was Ryuji. Trying to pretend he wasn’t interested while also trying to get a clear look.

It looked like no one else in there.

Good.

No witnesses.

He lifted his phone to his ear and spoke calmly.

“Futaba, if you’ve done what I think you’ve done, you are FUCKING dead.”

From inside came the sound of a dropped spoon, a moment’s silence, then three people gathering belongings for a hasty getaway.

He walked forward, flipped the sign to closed and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him.

Then turned to face his captive audience.

“Heeey there Renren.” Ryuji was trying to play it cool. That lasted right up until he saw the look on Ren’s face. He dropped his bag.

“How did the game go?”  
“ANN! Ixnay on the Amegay” Futaba was making frantic gestures to try and silence the others before they got her killed.

“I mean… uhhh…”

“Dude… You’ve got a real weird look on your face.”

“Why would I have that, Ryuji?” It wasn’t Ren talking now, it was all Joker. Usually this voice was the last thing shadows heard.

“Uhhhh…” Ann had now caught sight of Ren’s face as well, and was attempting to sidle towards the stairs.

“I was trying to be nice to Hifumi! You can’t be angry at me for that!”

Futaba wasn’t even going to pretend she didn’t know why he was angry. Good.

“No, I can’t.”

“Phew…”

“I can think of a few other things I can be angry about though… Can’t you?”

“Uhhhh…” Ann was now glancing at the café’s bathroom, as if wondering if she could barricade herself inside. Ryuji was apparently gauging if he could make it in before her.

“I’m going to put a list together… maybe we can discuss it.”

“Ren… You wouldn’t hit a girl with glasses, would you?’

“Of course not.”

“Uhhhhhhh…!” Ann was clearly not reassured and was coming to the realisation that Leblanc only had one exit.

“If you think I have to hit you to do this you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Dude, you’re creeping me out.”

Ren turned and locked the door. The loud sound of the latch making the other three jump. Then turned back to them, adjusting the cuffs of gloves Hifumi had given him for Christmas, They weren’t red, like his old ones but sometimes they seem to fit him just like them. The light glinted off his glasses.

“We are going to have a nice little talk about privacy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got one more chapter to round this out. Let's see if I have to hit NG+ before I get it done.  
> Hope everyone is keeping busy.
> 
> Have fun, Folks.


	4. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was her first lesson and her most important. If one she's practiced less and less as time went on.  
> There was many others in that game. How the pieces moved, how you need to look at the board as a whole to understand the battle. That you cannot place too much value on any one thing if it's sacrifice could bring you victory. But that was the first.
> 
> Sometimes you will lose, and it's not until later, when you look from the other side of the board you'll understand why.  
> Sometimes it will have been your fault, a move you failed to make, a move made wrong. Sometimes it will be your opponents, carefully hiding a trap until it is sprung. Sometimes it will be a combination of things, many moves made for the right reasons, leading to the wrong result.
> 
> But there is no such thing as a game you cannot lose.  
> No matter how sure you are of your victory. 
> 
> No matter what the failure could cost you.

_"Are you sure you want to learn to play?"_

_"Yes Papa!"_

_"It's not an easy game, Fumi. Some of the rules are very complicated. You'll need to remember how all the pieces can move, you'll need to choose quickly, make hard decisions on little information and sometimes you'll lose and you won't understand why until it's explained. But you'll need to face it and learn from it"_

_"That's fine!"_

_"Is it...? Well then..."_

That was her first lesson and her most important. If one she'd practiced less and less as time went on.

There was many others in that game. How the pieces moved, how you need to look at the board as a whole to understand the battle. That you cannot place too much value on any one thing if it's sacrifice could bring you victory. But that was the first.

Sometimes you will lose, and it's not until later, when you look from the other side of the board you'll understand why. Sometimes it will have been your fault, a move you failed to make, a move made wrong. Sometimes it will be your opponents, carefully hiding a trap until it is sprung. Sometimes it will be a combination of things, many moves made for the right reasons, leading to the wrong result.

But there is no such thing as a game you cannot lose.

No matter how sure you are of your victory.

No matter what the failure could cost you.

* * *

The human mind is a strange thing. It puts together all the events that happened in the day while you sleep, all the information it needed to sift through is filed away and sometimes you get a dream out of it as the brain tries to make sense of the influx.

For example, her rather eventful afternoon yesterday and a couple of long talks with her parents that evening had somehow resolved itself into a confusing series of scenes. With pride of place given to her boyfriend Ren wearing a distinctive sweater and a bridal veil. An image she quickly filed away under things to never mention to her parents, but that might need to be later brought up in therapy.

She stared blearily at her phone as she shut off the alarm that had pulled her from her slumber, then sent a quick text to Ren, and headed off to get her breakfast started and to prepare to head out for her first class.

But the mind was incredibly good at noticing things that were out of place.

As she finished brushing her teeth and preparing to face the world she had a strange feeling of unease. That something hadn’t happened that should have. Something that she was barely aware of but her subconscious had noticed missing and was screaming about.

As she grabbed her phone and bag to head for the train it hit her in a shot of ice water down her spine.

**He hadn’t replied.**

He always replied. It never took this long.

She’d been doing the same thing for over a year. Wake up, work out which end of the world was up, send a message to Ren.

Make sure he knew she was there, just in case he needed to know. 

Occasionally he’d send barely coherent messages, when she’d woken him, typically after a late shift or a night of studying. Usually they were playful, teasing her for her need to send them. But it was never the contents of the message that was important. It was contact between the two of them, letting them both know things were alright.

And now things were not alright.

She forced herself to calm down as she headed down the stairs into the station. Maybe he slept in? Maybe it was just a really busy evening last night.

Maybe he was gone.

She sent a second message. Fingers shaking. Fighting down the urge to call Futaba, Makoto… SOMEONE to go check on him. She was being silly, surely. He’d reply once he’d woken up and laugh at her for her unease.

Except he wouldn’t, not until he’d calmed her. For all his jokes he treated her feelings like they were made of china.

When her incoming message tone went off as she reached the university she felt the grip on her heart release. Right up until she read his message.

**Ren: Here.**

One word, no context.

Ren could vary between laconic and talkative, depending on his mood. But she’d never received a one word message before…

**Hifumi: Is something the matter?**

The typing indicator in the messaging app appeared and disappeared. Whatever Ren was writing it was an epic.

Something big was clearly bothering him but whatever it was he was there, that slowed her racing heart by itself.

Finally after far too long the message came through and her stomach fell through the floor.

**Ren: Yes.**

* * *

She ducked into the first empty classroom she reached and called him. Tapping her foot impatiently as the phone rang…and then rang out to voice mail.

**He hadn’t picked up.**

She dialled again.

Why wouldn’t he pick up? Sojiro was away for a few days, so Ren should be manning Leblanc for the opening shift this morning. But it wasn’t usually busy enough this time of day that he couldn’t answer the phone.

It was one ring off voicemail when the call connected.

“Ren are you…”

“I’m not in the best mood right now. I’ll talk to you later.”

He’s tired. She’d heard his voice like that before. He hadn’t slept well.

“Is it… something I can help with?”

“You’ve done enough.”

He’s not just tired though, and the other emotion in his voice is one that isn’t common.

He’s ANGRY. He’s angry at HER.

She’d never heard him that angry before. It’s just beneath the surface, and he’s doing his best to keep it there.

“Ren… talk to me!”

“So Futaba call sell this on to the highest bidder as well?”

Her heart froze.

“Ren…I…”

“No. I’ll talk to you about this later.”

“Ren!”

The dial tone in her ear answered for him.

* * *

He had switched his phone off.

Her classes were a write off. She could barely have told you what they were, let alone what was covered. She’d left the university as soon as she could and headed for Leblanc.

The only time she could remember him turning that phone off was that Christmas. Her heart was beating out of her chest the whole train trip to Yogen-jaya.

They’d fought before… well more disagreed. She’d yelled at him a few times, at least, but he’d never yelled back. Ren just didn’t get angry at her, he was occasionally grumpy, or short, or annoyed but he’d never really got angry. He was very even tempered for someone who'd been through what he had.

But the voice on his phone hadn’t been Ren. It was Joker, The man who’d led a group of misfit teenagers against a corrupt government and won. Who’d killed a god, if Ryuji was to be believed.

When she heard that voice she believed it.

She almost ran the familiar path from the station to Leblanc, hoping every step that he’d be behind the counter and willing to talk.

So she could have her Ren back.

Instead the café was dark and silent, a note pinned to the door stating the owner was away on business. Sojiro was attending a small brewers meeting, that was true, but the store should still have been open.

Because Ren should have been there.

A lot of things that should have hadn’t been today. Every step shifted under her feet like she walked on sand and it was all her fault. She hadn’t even THOUGHT…

What had she done?

She put her hand on the door hoping it would be unlocked. That he would just be upstairs but the latch was firmly in place. If he was there he wasn’t accepting visitors.

So if he was here, he didn’t want her to be.

She knocked again, hoping to at least hear movement.

Nothing.

Her student was hiding the pieces again, or at least she hoped he was.

Because the only other option was he no longer wanted to play.

She felt sick.

As she turned to head back to the station in defeat there was a noise of metal, and the door swung open behind her.

She turned, expecting to see him there, but there was nothing in the dark, until she looked down.

Morgana hissed at her, his tail bristling as he paced back and forth. She'd never seen a cat that angry.

“Is Ren here, Morgana?”

More hissing and a look that told her that if Ren was here he wouldn’t be yelling.

Then with a look over his shoulder at her he disappeared upstairs.

She followed.

He waited for her to sit on the couch and then leapt to the table before resuming his yowling. Clearly she was being told off, but other than the body language she could understand a thing.

“Morgana, I can’t understand you. Please. Where did Ren go?”

The Cat gave her a look then sat on his hindquarters and began gesturing with his paws.

“A book?”

Clearly not. Whatever it was that hiss translated to probably had four letters and heavy censorship. He tried again.

“The computer?”

She had a strong feeling the cat was muttering under his breath.

His ears snapped up as he had an idea and he leapt from the table directly into her bag.

She dropped it in surprise. There was a muffled meow as it hit the couch.

A few seconds later he emerged holding her phone in his mouth and dropped it on her lap.

“You want to call someone?” She held the phone out to him.

The cat began repeated hitting his head on the cushion with a pained look on his face.

“Well I can’t call Ren. His phone is off!”

The cat considered this and then glared at her.

“You don’t need to look at me like that, I’m doing my best.”

Back to head-butting the cushions.

He glared at her again. Then deliberately stopped. Looked at the phone and glared at her again.

Dear god he was as bad as...

She snatched up the phone as it came to her and dialled.

“Hifumi, how have you been?” Makoto’s voice came from the speaker, as she went to answer the cat immediately being hissing and yowling loudly into the phone.

“Morgana? What… CALM DOWN! Why are you using Hifumi’s phone? HOW are you using Hifumi’s phone?!”

“I think he wants you to translate.”

“Hifumi, what is going on? Why is Joker angry?”

“I...” She was interrupted by more yowling.”

“Morgana! Stop that! I know he doesn’t get angry!”

“Morgana, where did Ren go?” She did her best to get the cat’s attention.

He made the closest noise she’d ever heard him make to a growl.

“What do you mean he didn’t come back?!” Makoto was clearly getting worried.

“Morgana, Ren is ok. Or he was, I spoke to him this morning.” At least she was good for one thing.

“The cat flopped sideways onto the cushion in something like relief, before getting back up and yowling at her again.”

“You aren’t helping Morgana. Please, just let me talk to Hifumi for a moment.”

He settled back on the chair muttering to himself.

“Hifumi, Morgana is very worried. Ren came back last night, yelled at Futaba, Ann and Ryuji and then went out and didn’t come back.” Makoto was sounding concerned herself

“I called him this morning, he was… very angry with me. Then he hung up and now he’s switched his phone off.”

Her eyes went wide as she heard Makoto swear under her breath.

“Was Futaba involved?”

“What?”

“He usually only switches that off when Futaba has done something.”

She hadn’t even considered that.

“To hide from her?”

“Usually to punish her. She’s probably climbing the walls right now because she isn’t sure he’s safe. I’ll give her a call once we’re off the phone.”

Morgana hissed loudly.

“You’re right. That’s not the important thing right now. Morgana, where does Ren go when he’s upset or worried?!”

Morgana stared at her angrily and yowled into the phone.

“What did he say?”

She could hear the hesitation in Makoto’s voice.

“To you. He says he goes to you.” Makoto said softly.

Her stomach fell.

“He goes to you. Because he trusts you.”

“He said… That Joker would probably go to one of us next. But Ryuji, Ann and Futaba are still screwed up because you set Joker on them and Haru is out because you set HER on HIM. I was working on my report, so he wouldn’t disturb me, and Yusuke was finalising a painting for a competition so he wouldn’t disturb him either. So that leaves his confidants.”

Morgana bristled at her and continued talking into the phone.

“But since you’re so touchy about the girls he probably wouldn’t have gone to most of them. Yoshida is busy, Iwai is NOT the person to talk to about relationships, Boss isn’t due back until Wednesday, the king is middle school, and Mishima is… MORGANA! That’s not fair! He’s not that bad.”

The cat clearly disagreed.

“And he won’t come to me because he’s angry with me.” Hifumi finished.

She felt the knots get tighter.

“No, he won’t go to you because he loves you and I don’t think he’ll risk talking to you while he’s that angry.”

That was Ren, always trying to protect her. 

Even from himself.

That didn’t make her feel better.

“So I’ve systematically removed all his support, alienated him from his friends and the only ones left he still trusts are here trying to help me find him?”

“Hifumi...”

Morgana hissed something.

“I am NOT saying that, Morgana. You mind your language!’

“What did he say?”

“It wasn’t helpful.”

“I’m probably thinking worse.”

Morgana shot her a filthy look hissed something at the phone, then rose and sprang to Ren’s bed then out the window.

“What did he say?’

“He said…That someone Ren trusts should go and find him. So you stay there.”

She curled up on the old couch and rested her head on her knees.

“What has been going on, Hifumi?”

“I did something really stupid.”

“It can’t be that bad. You’re probably just overthinking it. Tell me.”

“I got Futaba to give me a recording of a private conversation she got from the bug on his phone because I was too embarrassed to ask what he’d said.”

There was a long silence.

“Ok…that… is a bit more stupid than I thought.”

“I know.”

“At least it explains the phone. Why on earth did you think that was a good idea?”

“I didn’t even think it would be a problem.” She can hear the disbelief in her own voice at the words its saying.

“Hifumi!”

“Futaba listens to it all the time!”  
“He can’t STOP her! You know how annoyed it makes him when she does that.”

“I know! I just… didn’t think…”

“Hifumi, Ren places a lot of value on trust. You know that.”

She did. However much he teased her the closest he came to lying was trying to leave out details to try and protect her, and he always had a look in his eyes like it hurt to do it.

“And I just made him think he couldn’t trust me.”

And that little voice in her head helpfully informed her that, no, she’d just proven that he couldn’t.

“Hifumi, Ren’s dealt with people he doesn’t trust in the past. He doesn’t act like this…I think you made him feel like you don’t trust HIM.” She sighed. “And that's why his relationship with his parents still isn't good, you know that! Look, I need to call Futaba before she breaks something, like the internet, then I’ll start calling around the contacts and see if he shows up. You should stay there, in case he comes back, will you be alright?”

Not like she could do any more damage. Not without explosives.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Call me as soon as you hear from him.”

She put the phone back in her bag and stared listlessly across the room.

Yesterday, fresh off listening that stupid, stupid message she’d been walking on air. Now her stomach was full of lead.

What a difference a day made.

She tried to focus on something else, something that could quiet that little voice in her head reading out a list of mistakes that got longer by the second.

Her eyes rested the shelf of odd souvenirs Ren had next to his bed.

Of all the changes he’d made to make the room a bit more liveable he’d never put them away. There was the king piece she’d given him, an odd festival decoration with a weird bear. Any number of things, given to him by his friends and put on his shelf to remember the time they’d spent.

She stood and wandered over. Hoping to find something to distract her. They’d been given to him from place’s he’d been with friends. Where? Book town she knew. There was an odd mug from a sushi store somewhere in Ginza… An anime figure. That one was probably from Akihabara on a trip with Futaba. A bowl of Ramen, definitely Ryuji… A spatula, probably some restaurant or another…and a little swan boat. Who would have given him that? She picked it up and read the label on the bottom. 

“Inokashira Park swan boats.”

She fought down the little twitch of jealously at who he was taking on the boats. Besides it could have been anyone. He’d taken nearly everyone to the park at some time it was his favourite spot to … relax…

He wouldn’t be there, would he…?

Even if he wasn’t she’d be doing something other than sitting here curled in a ball…

She grabbed her bag and ran out the door into the late autumn afternoon.

* * *

“So what do you think I should do?”

Yusuke squinted at a number of sketches he had pinned up around his canvas and continued adding paint. The early evening light beginning to stain the sky orange.

“You know what you must do, Joker. You just are merely unready to do it.”

“I’m asking for your advice, Yusuke.” Ren leant back on the chair and stared at the ceiling of the studio.

“Which you know you don’t need.” Yusuke shrugged then dabbed a little more paint onto the painting, he then turned back to his pallet and began mixing a slightly different tint.

“It’s not about need. I want to hear what you think.”

“No, you want to hear what YOU think spoken in my words. That’s the reason for any such questions. You seek merely validation of your chosen path.”

“Yusuke…”

“No, Joker. You just do not wish to face Togo-san until your current mood has cooled, which is probably wise. You are welcome to remain here, should you wish. But my advice would always be an aside.” He began touching up the painting. Then turned back to Ren.

“I do not fully understand your feelings in this matter, though. However she came by the knowledge she clearly is happy with it. Is that not a salve? It is surely better than the alternative.”

“Of course I’m glad she was happy about it… it’s just…”

“Mhhhm.” Yusuke lay down his paintbrush on his palate and rummaged around in a tray of tools for a palate knife, sighting down the edge and beginning to make small adjustments.”

Ren flailed around for a way to explain.

“How would you feel if you’d worked for years on a painting and someone else came in and finished it? Even if they did it perfectly.”

The artist jerked upright regarding him in horror.

“Who would do such a thing?!”

“It’s just an example.”

“A terrible one! Art is very personal, adding your own touches to another’s vision… It is almost as bad as what was done to the Sayuri!”

“Exactly!”

“You equate them?” Yusuke clearly didn’t think they were even close. “You believe that by giving her this recording Futaba has in some way conveyed your feelings to your lady in this way to exclude you?”

“Something like that, I don’t know.”

“Ren, you make little sense, my friend. You are a key part of this, you cannot be left out and If you believe anyone was not aware of your feelings towards Togo-san you are sorely mistaken. I doubt any having seen you together could be ignorant of it. Including the lady in question.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is? That you words were conveyed to her before you spoke them? Believe me, such words from you to her could never be diminished by knowing they are coming. When you choose to speak them, I can guarantee Togo-san will not disappoint you.” He dabbed at the painting. “If any it is she who is sold short, since you have seen the jubilation the thought of it brings her, it should make it easier for you to face the task!”

“I know.”

"And Togo-san has stood by your side, almost since I have known you. You cannot doubt her too strongly. So what is left? That they are in some way mocking you?"

“No! Yes? Maybe… Futaba probably.”

“Our Oracle is a strange one, no doubt. But you know as well as I the root of her actions. She seeks to protect her family.” Yusuke tweaked the colour on his palate again and began making small changes.

“You know this and you allow her to listen to your phone so that she knows that you are safe, so that SHE feels safe.” He sighted down his palate knife and nodded.

"Allow is one way to put it."

Yusuke smiled.

"The perils of your position. She has adopted you, and you must take the good with the bad."

“She could stand to be a bit more subtle about it.”

“True, true, and her dissemination of secrets should definitely not be permitted. Certain boundaries must be enforced. But the point stands. She saw no threat to you in providing Togo-san with this information, because she was merely passing along information the girl already knew. You love her, you wish the best for her and you want to be a part of her life. She was probably doing it to help, in her mind at least.”

“Then why didn’t Hifumi just ask me?” He rose off the stool and turned to look out the window, leaning on the ledge.

Yusuke sighed and put down his tools.

“Joker. You are aware you tease the girl mercilessly, are you not?”

Ren was taken aback.

“I wouldn’t say…”

Yusuke waved him off.

“It is not wholly unwelcome, clearly, but anytime you feel emotional your first response is to distract her, rather than discuss it. You hide your weaknesses carefully, my friend and you speak little of yourself, I cannot blame you for that, but she is in a unique position and will always seek to know you better.”

“I mean…”

“And given your proclivities, if she WAS to ask you what passed between you and the priest, what would she expect? A serious answer, or months of teasing?”

“But…” Ren slumped.

“My friend, you have spent years wearing masks, but this one must come off eventually. She deserves no less.”

Ren looked out the window at the reddening sky.

“She deserves far better.” He said softly.

Yusuke didn’t look up from his painting.

“That is up to her. Not you. You offered your hand and she has taken it, and I have seen no sign she ever wishes to let go. Besides, how much better can you get than one who saved the world?”

“After what I put her through to do it? Pretty much anyone.”

Yusuke looked up at him, frowning.

“You are not usually like this, my friend, what has happened?”

Ren looked away.

“Haru’s been upset at me since they talked, my guess is she mentioned the interrogation and Hifumi had another panic attack and now Haru’s angry at me for what I did to her. And I deserve it.”

“There was nothing we could have done differently, my friend, we had neither the time not the space to prepare and I doubt Akechi would have missed your attachment to the girl.”

“She has nightmares, Yusuke. I did that to her.”

“So do we all, on occasion. Mine are what would have happened had we failed. Then I wake to find the world we made right. I think you will find Togo-san’s are the same.”

Ren sank his chin onto his hands.

“Joker.”

“Yep?”

“I am not the one who needs to hear this. Go and talk to her, I can guarantee she is waiting for you. Tell her how you feel, and listen to her. That is all that can be done."

Ren nodded.

“You’re right. Thanks Yusuke.”

“My door is open at any time.” He paused, considering. “Except when Futaba is with you, she tends to break things.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

“May I answer Makoto with your location, she seems to be quite concerned.”

He held up his phone. There was a missed call and a number of texts.

“Hifumi probably called her. Just tell her I’m fine and I’m heading home. Might walk through the park on the way.”

“It always brings me serenity… Even if the police that patrol it have odd ideas about harassment.”

Ren swung his bag onto his shoulder.

“Never change, Yusuke.”

* * *

The table they usually played shogi at was a bust. As was the fountain. The belief that had driven her from Leblanc was fading now, replaced with the realisation that Tokyo was a very big place and Ren probably knew more of it than her. If he didn’t want her to find him she’d never have a chance.

She had one last place to try. The first place he’d bought her, well before they began dating. A short trail with a wooden fence running alongside the boating lake. At this point she didn’t rate her chances.

Until she heard the splash of a rock hitting the water.

It was him. She knew it as soon as she saw a skimmed stone make a full circle and return to the thrower. Ren was capable of some things she’d never be convinced weren’t magic. Not matter how much he credited making lock picks and beef bowls.

She took a deep breath and walked forward.

“I shouldn’t have hung up on you, I’m sorry.” He spoke without looking up as she rounded the corner.

She wasn’t surprised he knew she was there. It was near impossible to sneak up on him, and even if he was distracted enough that you managed to get close you risked him flipping over your head and trying to unscrew it on the way down. Poor Mishima had to go lie down after that.

“I understand why you did it, I should never have gone to Futaba. I didn’t even think about how you’d feel.”

She sat on the wooden fence next to him as he retrieved a stone from the ground and threw it into the water, this time it did a figure eight.

She’d made a beef bowl once, the only thing it ever got her was a stomach ache. It had to be magic.

Ren still didn’t look at her.

“I’ve been talking to Yusuke. Were you afraid to ask me because I’d tease you?”

She looked out across the lake. The sunset was staining everything orange and the water looked like it was on fire. It was beautiful.

If only the space between then wasn’t three feet that felt like three miles it would be perfect.

“A little. It doesn’t excuse it.”

“No, but it does explain it.”

He stared out of the water. Gathering his thoughts.

“I tease you a lot, I know that. But I need you to know you can come to me when you have questions.”

He finally looked up at her, wherever he’d slept it mustn’t have been comfortable.

“I WANT you to come to me.”

“Ren…”

“If you need me to stop joking around about something, tell me. I’m not good at talking about myself, I know that, but the thought of you not trusting me to tell you something…”

She stood calmly walked over to him and swatted him over the head.

“OW, what?!”

“Stop that. You think I went to Futaba because I didn’t trust you? Idiot.”

Ren rubbed his head in surprise.

“For a criminal mastermind you’re really thick sometimes.”

He stared up at her in confusion.

“But if you trusted me to tell you the truth…”

She sat back down next to him and stared out across the water.

“You don’t lie to me, Ren. You never have. Besides I’ve seen you try and bluff, you’re a terrible liar. That’s the problem.”

She frowned at the ripples on the lake.

“I wasn’t worried you’d lie to me. I was worried you’d tell me the truth and it wasn’t what I wanted to hear.”

She pulled her coat tighter around he shoulders.

“Do you seriously think I’d have gone through that entire year if I didn’t trust you? With the number of girls that end up buzzing around you? I hated every minute of you being that far away, but I never doubted you. Why the hell would you ever think I didn’t trust you?”

He looked down at the water.

“I was scared, ok.”

She stared at him in disbelief.

“Don’t you give me that look, you scare the shit out of me, Togo. One word from you and my world falls apart. Last time someone didn't belive me I got a record. Besides, it’s easier to be brave when you don’t have anything to lose.”

She looked back at the lake, shoulders slumped.

“It’s not just you. When you didn’t reply to my text this morning I was terrified.”

He looked at her, eyes filled with concern.

“I thought just sent those because of my nightmares.”

“I’m not the one on police watch lists! You’re the one who disappears without telling me! You’re the one who turned yourself in! You’re the one who…”

**DIED**

She shook her head to chase the panic away.

“Besides it’s not just me. You scared Morgana as well. He’s very unhappy with me now.”

Ren peered over his shoulder into the trees.

“Is he?”

“I’m afraid so, he was going looking for you. So he’s probably going to be tired and grumpy as well now.”

“I’ll have to pick him up some sushi on the way back.”

“You keep saying that, has any of it ever made it home?”

“Once or twice. No matter what he says.”

He flung a stone into the lake, only to have it stop dead and flip backwards to the shore.

Now he was just showing off.

Ren straightened up and turned to face her.

“In future, Hifumi, you have ANYTHING you need to know, ASK ME. I’ll do my best to keep the teasing to a minimum, and if you ever need it to stop, for any reason, just say the word.”

“Ren, I…”

He held up his hand.

“And if you ask a question and don’t get the answer you need, talk to me about it. I can’t guarantee it will change, but I need to know that.”

She nodded.

“That’s fair. You have to do something for me, though.”

“Name it.”

She took a deep breath and met his eyes.

“Stop treating me like I’m made of glass. I’m a big girl, Ren, and we’re a team. You don’t need to protect me from everything. I can’t play without seeing the whole board. I can't work out how to help keep us safe if I don’t know what’s coming.”

He looked out at the water, eyes troubled.

“You still have panic attacks from…”

“From not knowing what was going on, and the best way to avoid those…” She leant over and placed her hand on his. “Is for you to talk to me, and for you to be there when I wake up.”

He chuckled dryly.

“I think your parents would have something to say about that one." He leant back, looking at the fading sky. "I promise I’ll never ignore a morning text again, though, but if you ever get Futaba to record another private conversation I’m dropping my phone in a blender and moving back in with my parents.”

She wrinkled her nose.

“Is that meant to punish me or you?”

He didn’t even crack a smile.

“Are we ok, Togo?”

She nodded.

“You don’t get rid of me that easy, Amamiya.”

He reached an arm out and slid it her around her shoulder, pulling her in next to him. She nestled in against him and finally relaxed.

“Let’s never do that again, Star.”

“I certainly don’t want a repeat. I’ve been useless all day, I have no idea what we covered in class, or pretty much anything else that happened from that text on. I only found you because of that swan boat on your shelf.”

He chuckled.

“Iwai comes in handy sometimes, I guess.”

Of all the people that could have come from he was near the bottom of the list.

She shook her head.

“Also you might have received some worried phone calls. I was talking to Makoto and she was going to call around to try and find you.”

He hung his head and sighed.

“All the more reason to leave it off for a while. I can tell them we were talking if they complain.”

They sat in silence watching the sunset glint off the water.

“Ren?”

“What?”

She took a deep breath.

“What did you say to the priest?”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You already know.”

“I would like to hear it from you.”

He sighed and picked up a few small stones from the ground and started bouncing them around in his palm.

“Fine. I told him how important you are to me. That I’m still amazed you ever gave me the time of day in the first place and I’m terrified that one day you won’t.”

He clenched the rocks in his hand.

“How much it meant to me that you’d invite me to play, and that it gave me a place to relax, no matter what else was going on. How having to go back to my parents without you for a year was the hardest thing I’ve ever done and it made me realise that Home wasn’t there anymore. It was with you.”

She leant her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her.

“That your future is more important to me than anything. That I would never do anything to get in the way of it and that I will do whatever I can to help you achieve your goals."

He took a deep breath.

"And that if you ever allow me to marry you I will be the most fortunate man alive.”

He slipped his arm back around her shoulders.

“Also that I would keep my hands to myself in sight of the church, but that was more so he’d put down the candlestick.”

She sighed and hung her head.

“You were doing pretty well up until that last one.”

“Work with me, I’m doing my best.”

She made a noncommittal grumble then leant in and kissed him. Then she rested her head back on his shoulder, deep in thought.

She was on incredibly shaky ground here, she knew that and making big plays now would be a crazy thing to do.

But she was always a gambler at heart and that was an opening she couldn't really pass up...

“Happy now, Star?”

“Very. Oh, and Ren?”

“Yep.”

“I accept.”

“Pardon?” he flung the handful of stones into the lake, they all skipped off in different directions.

“Your proposal. I accept your proposal.”

That was new, she’d never seen him go from zero to panic that fast. Pity her phone was in her bag.

“Hang on…”

“Congratulations on your engagement Mr Amamiya.”

“Hifumi, that’s not how this works.”

“It is now. Don’t you want to marry me?”

“Eventually, Yes.”

“Well I want to marry you. Sometimes things can be simple.”

“Not THAT simple! There needs to be a ring and I need to get your parents’ permission and…”

“We’d better get on that then. The actual ceremony can wait until we graduate, we have plenty of time.”

“And I need to get an apartment…”

“Very much so. Leblanc is lovely, but so is privacy and we need a door with a good lock with your friends around. Organising it will keep you out of trouble at least.”

“Hifumi…” He was clearly gearing up for another point.

She sighed and sat up, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Stop being difficult, Ren.”

He looked at her in panic.

“I’M being difficult?!”

“YES! Not everything has to be complicated.”

“It has to be a bit more complicated than this! Star, I’m not letting you rush into something you’re going to regret because we had a fight.”

There he goes again, trying to protect her from things.

“Rush?! I’ve been waiting for you to get yourself in order for months, Amamiya, if you went any slower we’d be going backwards! Do I have to propose to you myself?”

“That’s…”

She met his eyes, serious green locked onto startled grey.

“I will if I have to! That way if you really don’t want to marry me you just have to look into my eyes, Ren, and Turn. Me. Down.”

He winced.

“You have one hell of a mean streak there, Togo.”

“I play to win.”

Your move.

He sighed and hung his head.

“You aren’t going to let me get out of this, are you?”

She let out the breath she was holding and then buried her face in his shoulder.

“No. Don’t scare me like that, Idiot.”

Ren sighed and put his arm back around her then leant in and kissed the top of her head.

“You know your parents are going to kill me for this.”

“They’d better not, I’m rather attached to you.”

“I think I’m going to need a BIG bribe for this one. I still have to make it up to your father for yesterday. Is he allowed to drink?”

“Yes and no. Medically, yes. But he tends to sing sea shanties when he’s had too much Shochu so we tell him the doctor set a limit.”

“Sneaky. What about your mother?”

“She drinks very little, mostly Umeshu, and she sings worse than Father.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“I’m learning all sorts of weird facts today.”

“Well, She also told me last night she’d be very disappointed in me if I was wearing that sweater for anyone I didn’t intend to marry.” She looked up at him and smiled. “And that I could do worse. So I don’t think she’ll need too much convincing, anyway”

He looked at her in surprise.

“She’s the one who hung up your photo on the wall, Ren, not me.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re ganging up on me.”

“You’ve just been outplayed, I’d have thought you’d be used to it by now?”

He laughed.

“Love you, Star.”

“I should hope so, you did just propose after all.”

“Don’t get too pleased with yourself, Miss. I can still flee back to the country if you get too smug.”

“But you won’t. My Joker won’t abandon me.”

He hung his head in defeat. Then looked up at the red fading from the sky.

“We should head back to Leblanc. It’s going to start getting cold soon, and I’ve got to get packing for a quick escape if nothing else. You have anything left you want to talk about?”

She tried not to look shifty.

“Well… as long as we’re putting all our cards on the table…”

He looked at her quizzically

“Go on...”

“I have a list of girls I’d like some clarification on, just for my peace of mind.” She fired the sentence out before she could change her mind.

Her blush was met with his trademark smirk.

“Funny, I have this list of men. I was planning on having a word with them myself, but while we’re comparing notes...”

“What?! Really?”

“Star, you have half the shogi community drooling after you, and the other half is probably just too old and that’s before we look at the remains of your old idol fan club.”

“I don’t… Do I?”

Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you find it so hard to believe?”

“Well…”

“I’m waiting, My Venus.”

She frowned.

“You know I don’t like you calling me that.”  
“Why not, the goddess of beauty, the Morning star… Seems to fit pretty well. “

She rolled her eyes at him.

“I thought you were going to try and tease me less?”

“Well you always think I’m joking about this anyway, so I figured, I’d cut loose.”

He leant into her ear.  
“I’m not joking by the way.”

And he wasn’t and that made it SO MUCH WORSE.

She tried to bring the conversation back on topic before her burning ears set her hair on fire.

“You already know I’m not interested in any of them, Ren.”

“And I have my hands full with you, but you still have a list.”

“Fine, challenged party...”

“…Gets first move, I know.” He gave her a mocking bow of his head. “How about Matsuyo?’

She tried to put a face to the name.

“The one with the glasses? I mean, I guess he’s friendly enough… but…”

“He keeps putting his hand on your shoulder when he leans over your games.”

“He does?”

“Your focus is scary sometimes. It’s hard enough to get you to notice me unless I blow in your ear, and I'm not allowed to do that in company anymore. I would have had a word with him, but I’m not permitted at your matches now.”

She wrinkled her nose at him

“Hiruo-sensei fell off his chair! You scared him.”

“I apologised. You’d just won. It seemed like a ‘Woo!’ Moment.”

“You’ll find the shogi community is not big on ‘Woo!’”

“Clearly.”  
“Fine, I would have thought he’d have understood when I introduced you, but I’ll make his position clear if it happens again. Your turn, Makoto?”

He raised an eyebrow, but then nodded.

“We went on three fake dates to help her protect Eiko from a host and took one trip to book town where I introduced her to my girlfriend.” He squeezed her shoulders.

“We weren’t dating then. If I recall correctly.”

“YOU might not have been…”

She coughed and tried to get back on topic.

“There was also a great deal of blushing apparently?”

“Everyone needs a hobby, it’s so easy to get her to do it.”

“Ren…”

“Don’t knock it until you try it. Imagine Makoto being serious, right?”

“I don’t see…”

“Now imagine her biting her tongue and mispronouncing words because you mentioned Buchimaru.”

That was a name she hadn't heard in a while.

“The Panda in that old kids show?”

“Yep.”

That was a curiously intriguing image. She shook her head

“Still not appropriate.”

“Fine, no more panda puns. You do know I’m going to have to make you blush more now to make up for it? I have a quota.”

“I don’t think that’s physically possible.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“It’s not. It’s REALLY not.”

He smiled.

“Fine. She’s a great girl, but by the time I got to know her I had already met you.” He squeezed her hand. ”Right then?” She nodded. “Ishida?”

She looked at him incredulously.

“He’s FORTY.”

“He keeps leering at your backside when you walk away.”

She shuddered as that sank in.

“Now I’m going to be really self-conscious, you know that, right?”

“Good." He leaned back and smirked at her. "You’re carrying a dangerous weapon there.” She pinched his arm. “OW! You’ll get used to it. It took me a while to get used to you staring at me.”

“WHAT?!”

“You aren’t very subtle, Star.”

He is met with a grumpy look and narrowed eyes.

“Bleh. He doesn’t have a chance in hell and yours are getting slimmer by the moment, Mister. What about Futaba?”

He skimmed a pebble across the lake and up into the trees where it impacted with a sound like a gunshot.

“If I need to explain all the various reasons that hitting on my guardians underage, shut-in, adopted daughter with high level anxiety issues AND no concept of privacy while I was on probation AND acting as a thief was a really bad idea we’re going to be at this all night. Besides, you’ve met her. She’s the little sister that grinds all my gears.”

“And the head pats?”

“You’ve never been to Akihabara with her, have you? I could use some head pats after those crowds. I’ll try and cut her back but if she goes nuclear we may have to disarm her.”

“Fair.”

Ren thought for a moment.

“Yagami?”

“The sweaty one?”

He cocked a knowing eyebrow at her.

“There’s a reason he’s sweaty.”

“Oh, Ugh. Never. Even if you had never existed, NEVER.” She tried to appear nonchalant. “Dr Takemi?”

“Tae? Seriously?”

“I swear her skirt gets shorter every time I see her.”

“It probably does. She’s teasing you.”

“What?”

“She shares my sense of humour, and she’s having fun riling you up. She might be many things, but she’s a good doctor above everything else. Tae is one of the few people I trust with my life.” He looked away at the lake. “And one of the only people I’d ever trust with yours.”

He looked back and grinned.

“Plus she kind of likes you, and the fact you’re my girlfriend.”

“And what gives you that idea?”

“She offered to make some suggestions for an Obstetrician.”

Her eyes went wide.

“But…I’m not…We aren’t…” The rest of that sentence was lost as the fuses popped in her brain.

“I think she’s set on being some kind of cool Aunt or something and she wants to be prepared. I’ll talk to her about the skirt, but she’ll probably just switch to something else. Your turn, Kujiro?”

It took her a second to reset the breakers.

“The one who thinks he’s god’s gift to women? Most DEFINIETLY not my type. I fight down the urge to hit him with my board every time he speaks. I have had enough problems with someone who can’t chase the women off, I have no interest in one who invites them. ” She stuck out her tongue at him. “Yours, the Maid?”

That one clearly surprised him. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why Can Ryuji not keep his damn mouth shut?”

“I think it may be something genetic.”  
“His mother is fine…Look, Kawakami sensei was in a really bad place…”

“THE MAID WAS YOUR TEACHER?!”

A few startled birds flew out of a nearby tree. Ren sighed.

“Right, lets table this one until we get back to Leblanc. I need coffee and you’re really loud when you’re surprised.” He stood and swung his bag onto his shoulder.

“No… let’s keep talking about why your teacher was dressing up as a maid.”

She rose to her feet fell into step with him.

“Wait until we get somewhere private. Just let me say she’s a good teacher, but not my type, and the maid thing is a long story she REALLY doesn’t want getting out. Going to have to swear you to secrecy on this one, not even the rest of the thieves know it.”

“It better be a good story.” She slipped her arm around his, and frowned at him.

“It involves blackmail, tragedy, the phantom thieves and a maid, what more could you ask for?”

“Less women in French maid outfits around my boyfriend for preference.”

“I think it was more Victorian, but with a short skirt.”

“Not. Helping.”

They started walking along the path towards the exit.

There was a sudden rustling from a nearby tree, and a blurr fired itself at them.

“Joker! Wait! What about Lady Ann?” Morgana leapt down from a tree and into his bag, almost pulling him off balance. Drawing a surprised cry from Hifumi.

“Hello, Morgana. So glad you decided to join us.” Ren was clearly not surprised at the entrance.

The cats head popped out of the open compartment and he leant over joker’s shoulder.

“I’m the rescue party!”

“You’re a bit late for that, besides, you’ve been hiding up that tree for ages.”

“Hifumi found you before I could. I wanted to give you space.”

Ren smiled at him.

“Thank you, so why come out now?”

“My legs are tired, I don’t want to walk home!” The Cat shook himself. “That’s not important! What about Lady Ann?! I demand answers!”

"Morgana..."

"How did you use to relax after Mementos, Joker?"

Ren's eyes went flat behind the glasses.

"I swear I will kill you."

“What about Ann?” Hifumi frowned at him.

Ren looked over at her.

“Excuse me, you two, it was my turn.”

“You dodged the last one, Ren. That means it’s still my turn! I’m sure my list is longer than yours anyway.”

“I had to walk all over that park, my paws are killing me. I want a turn!”

She shot the cat an annoyed look.  
“I don’t recall you being invited to be a part of this in the first place, Morgana.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I don’t recall needing your permissions for anything Miss Togo.” He narrowed his back.

Ren stopped dead, she nearly bumped into him.

“I don’t recall you understanding Morgana when he talks.” He said softly.

She froze and looked at the cat in surprise.

“When were you going to tell me about that?” His voice didn’t seem quite right, like it was coming from a long way off. “If I find out you’ve taken her anywhere dangerous, Morgana…”

“I haven’t! She couldn’t! She had to call Queen to translate earlier!” Morgana’s eyes were full of panic.

Hifumi swivelled her eyes back and forth between Ren and the cat, trying to catch up then dropped her face into her hands.

“Oh dear god, I’ve finally gone mad…”

Ren looked at the two panicked faces and sighed. Then put his arm around her.

“Let’s get you back to Leblanc, I think we all need some coffee now.”

* * *

“So understanding Mona doesn’t just happen when you enter the Metaverse and it can be stress induced? Weird.” Futaba tapped some notes into her laptop and frowned.

It was a week or so later when there was enough crossover in timetables to assemble an impromptu Thieves meeting to discuss the development. Not that all the thieves were particularly useful to the discussion, or focused, for that matter.

“We were on the phone with him, so there was a definite understanding that he could talk, and the Metaverse was always extremely stressful so it might have been that.” Makoto rubbed her eyes and returned to her essay.

“Also technically everyone was in the Metaverse briefly on Christmas Eve… I don’t know if that counts.” Ann added with a wrinkled nose.

“I have absolutely no idea how any of this works.” Morgana called happily from his perch where he was watching the game of shogi in progress in the other booth.

“Does that make Morgana a stress induced hallucination?” Ren’s voice floated in from the kitchen where he was busy cleaning dishes.

“HEY!”

“We could always test it.” Futaba grinned.

“How?”

“We set fire to the kitchen while Sojiro is distracted and send Mona to tell him?”

The end of a carrot flew out of the kitchen and dinged off Futaba’s forehead.

“No fires, Oracle. Ann, if she mentions fire again you have permission to dye her hair green.

“Nooo! I like my hair!”

“Don’t throw food, Ren. I’m not cleaning that up.” Haru didn’t look up from polishing the counter.

Hifumi tried to tune out the background chatter. It was rare all the thieves were gathered in one place and while it did make the place very lively, and it always made Ren happy, it also made for a…challenging environment to play in and she needed to focus. Her opponent was being particularly difficult to pin down, and had already removed several of her high value pieces with seemingly little effort.

“Move that little jumpy one.”

“Go away, Morgana.”

The game wasn’t being improved by the colour commentary. She had grown accustomed to the rest of the thieves talking to Morgana, but having him talk back was taking her some getting used to. As was his tendency to sit staring over her shoulder and make terrible suggestions on which pieces to move. She was beginning to see why Ren had improved so much when he started leaving Morgana behind.

Besides, she hadn’t had a game this challenging against a new opponent in ages. He was infuriatingly difficult to read, and even harder to get to focus. It was only after the other thieves noticed they were causing a distraction and prodded him back to the game that it would proceed, only to halt a few moves later when he spotted something more interesting. It was playing hell with her tactics.

“Seriously, get the jumpy one behind the general and pull his mask off.”

“They don’t have masks, Morgana. Shush.”

She moved a pawn forward and leant back. Regarding the board deep in thought.

“You should have moved the jumpy one.”

“We should have made you walk home.” She fought down the urge to push him off the chair.

Ren wiped his hands on a towel and wandered out from behind the counter to inspect the game. Noting the grumpy expression on her face.

“Maybe keep it to yourself Morgana. You’re not allowed to give the players hints, it’s against the rules.” He looked at the board. “Even if they should have moved the knight.”

She shot him a filthy look. He grinned.

“Can I concede yet?”

“No.”

Sadly her opponent wasn’t paying attention again, he had his face on the table.

“But…”

“You are WINNING. You don’t concede when you’re winning, Ryuji.”

“Look, the last time I had ANYONE give me a look like that Queen chased me around on Johanna for like twenty minutes. I’ll take the loss, really.”

“That was your own fault.” Makoto’s voice drifted from the back booth, where she was trying, unsuccessfully to concentrate on an essay.

“It was still scary as fuck.”

“Language, Ryuji.”

“Besides” Ren chimed in. “She’s not angry with you, that’s her game face. You should be proud, that means she’s focusing.”

Ryuji regarded her with suspicion as she stared at the board.

“It’s still scary as F….” He cast a look over his shoulder at Makoto. “Eff.”

“Thank you.” Makoto called.

"Dude?" Ryuji whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Ren. "Does she actually have Excalibur?"

"What? No!"

"Man, I use Mjolnir as a doorstop, I'm not taking any chances. She's been threatening to hit me with it all game."

“If you would just focus this would be going faster.” Hifumi said, without looking up.

“I’m trying, I just have no idea what I’m doing!” He looked desperately to Ren for assistance.

He patted him on the shoulder.

“You’re learning important lessons about why you don’t challenge my fiancé to a game of shogi, I think.”

“She was getting bored waitin’ for you! I was tryin’ to help.”

“And you did, thank you. But I’m afraid I’m going to have to steal her now.”

“Dude, be my guest!”

“Five more minutes.”

“No Hifumi, We miss the train and we’re going to be late, and I’m not risking your father’s temper today of all days.”

“But..!”

“But nothing, Star. You can finish the game another time.”

“I could just concede?” Ryuji suggested hopefully.

“Hush, Ryuji. We will finish this later.”

She rose and began packing her bag while making a note of the layout of the pieces while Ren took off his apron and passed it to Haru.

“Thanks for covering for me, Noir.”

“My pleasure. Have a lovely evening, Hifumi!” The girl waved as she tucked her board into the bag.

“And you, Joker, better behave.” She gave him a mock angry frown.

“Why start now?” He winked and offered his arm to Hifumi and they headed out the door.

Ryuji grabbed his drink walked past Yusuke, sat sketching at the counter, and slid into the booth next to Futaba, peering at her laptop. She stuck her tongue out at him and swivelled it so he couldn’t see.

“Did he seem nervous to anyone?”

“Dinner with the parents, he’s more scared of them than anything in the Metaverse.”

“Wasn't he off yesterday afternoon as well? He’s lucky Boss isn’t angry, the amount he’s dodging work.”

“It’s fine. I’d say he still owes that girl some attention.” Haru began collecting cups and moving them to the sink.

“She kind of owes him as well.” Futaba said without looking up from her keyboard.

“Why?”

“Not permitted to say, pain of Joker.”

Ann stiffened immediately.

“Hmmm.” Makoto looked up from her notebook and stretched then nodded at Ann. “Is this related to why Ann dropped her coffee when he came down?”

“Probably.”

“Never make him angry!” Ann was still somewhat twitchy.

“It’s ok, Ann. He’s gone.”

“So, why does he call her Star, anyway?” Ryuji crunched on a piece of ice from his drink.

“It’s just a pet name. Try and pretend you didn’t notice, he gets REAL grumpy if you do. Oh, and NEVER call her that, that’s when he starts making threats.” Futaba frowned and returned to her laptop.

Ann stiffened in her chair at the word ‘threats’.

“You think he’d be less touchy, since they got engaged.” Ryuji took a gulp of his drink, before becoming aware of the dead silence that greeted his comment, broken only by the sound of Yusuke’s pencil. “Huh?”

There was a clatter of a fallen spoon then a flurry of voices broke out.

“WHAT?!”

“WHEN?!”

“WHY DIDN’T HE SAY SO?!”

“THIS IS WHY I LISTEN TO HIS PHONE, HE NEVER TELLS ME ANYTHING!”

Futaba scrambled to her phone and started tapping out a message.

Ryuji looked into the circle of stunned faces, wild eyed.

“Uh… that is what Fiancé means, right?” He whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Morgana who had sat on the chair next to him.

The cat nodded, confused.

Futaba frowned at her phone, reading Ren’s reply.

“He says yes they are! What does he mean, a Mexican standoff? Stop being cryptic you idiot!”

She regarded her phone grumpily amidst the chorus of confused interjections from the rest of the girls.

“They picked up the ring yesterday, she has been wearing it all day and you’re all blind. Hey, Rude!”

There was another ding from the phone.

“And… Hifumi says she’s very disappointed in all of us for not noticing sooner since now she owes Joker a thousand yen and he is being insufferable.”

Ryuji snorted and choked on his drink.

“Tell her to come back, I want to see the ring!” Apparently excitement had overrode the trauma. Ann was bouncing in her seat, her eyes sparkling.

Haru nodded excitedly.

“I already knew!” Morgana interjected, smugly.

“You LIVE IN HIS BAG, Cat, course you knew!”

“I don’t LIVE there, I just ride in it occasionally!”

“You ride in it so much you’re getting fat!”

“WHAT?!”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance in the meantime.”

Yusuke rose from his stool and held out his sketchbook. The pencil sketches he’d been working on during his visit were unfinished, but they were clearly showing a number of angles of a women’s hand holding shogi tiles and wearing a simple diamond ring.

“YUSUKE! YOU KNEW?!”

“She came in wearing it, it was quiet, but elegant. Hiding in plain sight. It suited them so well I had to sketch it.”

“Dammit Inari! You didn’t think to tell anyone?”

“I was not going to draw his attention to my art. Joker has made threats against my favourite paint brush, it holds sentimental value.”

Ryuji grinned at him.

“And the fact he was going to cram it up your ass ain’t the important bit?”

“Well I would also like to avoid that…”

“Tell Joker I’m very angry with him.” Haru had a big smile on her face. “This is the sort of thing we should be celebrating!”

Futaba tapped away.

“He says he’ll happily answer any questions tomorrow, provided he survives.”

“Survives what?”

“Oh! They’re telling her parents today, I guess.”

Ryuji winced.

“No wonder he was jumpy.”

“Didn’t he talk to her father a little while ago? Was it about this?” Makoto packed away her notes since studying was clearly no-longer on the cards with the chatter going on.

“Nah that was about…mmmph.”

Ann clamped her hands over Futaba’s mouth and silenced her.

“Privacy is important. Do NOT MAKE HIM ANGRY AGAIN!” Her eyes were haunted.

Futaba pushed Ann off and frowned at her.

“Queen! Panther is still broken!”

“What on earth did Joker say to her?”

“Nothing that bad! Chilli in her crepes, making her wear leg warmers, telling Shiho.” She ticked them off on her fingers.

“Ah.”

She patted Ann awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Think he might need some help?” Ryuji grinned across the table. “We can always provide a distraction.”

“OOOOO!”

“FIRE IS NOT A DISTRACTION, FUTABA! I will get Ann that dye!” Makoto didn’t even look up.

“Booo.”

“What is it with you and fire lately?”

“It makes Joker twitchy? I’m not allowed on his phone anymore, got to amuse myself somehow.”

“Oh.”

“But seriously. Do you guys think he’ll need us?”

“Chess girl has his back, he’ll be fine.” Futaba waved her had dismissively.

“Shogi.” Makoto corrected.

“Like anyone knows the difference.”

“Well… Then I guess we need to organise an engagement party! Should we be inviting Joker’s friends? Hifumi seemed a bit worried about a few of them.” Haru returned behind the counter and began preparing to close up.

“They sorted all that out! They had a big heart to heart!” Morgana stood on his hind legs and leaned on the table excitedly at the prospect of a party.

“Even Dr Takemi? Hifumi seemed very concerned about some of her comments…and her skirt.”

“I kinda’ like her skirt.” Ryuji grinned until Makoto kicked him in the shin.

“Yep! All good, Tae’s going to recommend an Obstetrician for her. “

There was a clatter behind the counter as Haru dropped the tin she’d been returning to the shelf.

Morgana turned to Ryuji.

“What is an Obstetrician anyway? Is it special exercises or vitamins or something?”

“Nah Dude, that’s a baby doctor.” Ryuji frowned at Makoto while rubbing his leg.

“Not quite, Ryuji. A paediatrician is what you’re thinking of. An Obstetrician deals with pregnancy.”

Point made Yusuke returned to his sketches.

“A WHAT?!”

* * *

_There is one thing more important to the game than anything. Than the history, the strange rules, the things that will get you removed from the viewing area and embarrass your girlfriend._

_You need a good opponent. One who will test you, who will help you learn when you need to, who will surprise you and keep you on your toes._

_And who, occasionally, when you make a really stupid move will let you take it back._

_Not because of obligation. Or because they can hold it over you. Just because they are enjoying themselves just as much as you are._

_And they want don’t want the game to end either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done.
> 
> Originally this was a one shot, then the thought of Ren/Hifumi vs her father showed up. Then I felt I shouldn't be so mean to Haru... I'm going to put a nail in it now before I'm three generations into the bloodline. This chapter is already far too long. I hope it sticks the landing and I welcome any feedback.
> 
> Chapter courtesy of the changes to Okumura's boss fight in Royal, and how they made me stop playing for a while to calm down before I broke a controller.  
> No boss fight should be easier on MERCILESS than it is on normal. Something has gone very wrong there ;)
> 
> As always, Have fun folks.


End file.
